My Happy Ending
by jello2009
Summary: your sweet kisses got me falling more and more in love everyday. my heart beats only for you. grimmichi.
1. It all started that day

This story is kinda an idea I've been playing with. It's based on something that happened to me and I thought it'd be fun to bring it to life by writing an ichi/grimm :-) Possibly some characters acting out of character. Umm swearing, fo sho some sexy grimmy ichi time later on. One shot? I'm thinking not, but let me know.

I do not own Bleach ( I wish)

Let me know what you think!

* * *

I can't tell you exactly when it happened. I just knew. The first time I saw him. The first time we kissed. I was without a doubt head over heals in love with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. It all started that night at some place I didn't want to be, but if I hadn't come I wouldn't be able to say today that I was in love for the first time and that is something I could never forget.

* * *

The prom was something every girl in school was obsessing over. Talking about what they were going to wear, who they were going with. I didn't care either way. I thought it was a stupid event that people made seem so much important than it really was. That didn't seem to matter to my best friend, Rukia though, because she was currently _begging_ me to be her date.

"Come on Ichi, you have to go and it only makes sense to go with me," She said, a grin plastered on her face.

"No way, find someone else," I said stubbornly, starting to back away, but she was too quick. She grabbed my hand and pulled me back, looking at me with those eyes. You know the look. I felt my defenses weaken. Fuck girls are a pain.

"Hal convinced her guy friend to go with her, so it's not like you'll be stuck with a bunch of girls. We can do our girly talk and you can do your manly talk with him. I don't know him very well, but you should get along. Please Ichigo?" Her puppy dogface never faltered. Fuck.

I sighed, which made her smile. She knew me to well. Damn her and her evil ways.

"If I say I'll go, will you spare me the girly details?" She was fully grinning by now her blue eyes sparkled.

"Ok! Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything."

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Two weeks later I'm at Rukia's, standing in the living room in my rented tux and pink tie. A giggling Orihime let me, quickly telling me, "10 more minutes."

Orihime was going with Ishida. He was a lucky man Orihime was beautiful. She was a red head with some…nice assets. Most every guy in school was lusting for her, but she was happily with Ishida.

Rukia's best friend Halibel was almost as interesting. She had blonde hair and bright green eyes, with similar…assets. She was a pretty good friend of mine as well. It was unavoidable; Rukia dragged me along whenever she had the chance and 90% of the time she was with Halibel. They were 'sister's from another mister' or something. She was single, well kind of. She 'played the field'. Always looking for better options.

I've never fully understood girls. Not that I have to, not really. I've known for a long time that I was gay, but that doesn't mean I have to tell the world. I've tried dating a few guys, but nothings worked out yet. I'm still young though I got plenty of time. I wanted to focus on school anyways. We were seniors, less than a semester than we graduate. I swear everyone was already talking about summer. I was at least trying to focus on everything still. I've always been the good student though.

"Kurosaki-kun," Again with the giggling. I swear that girl was crazy.

Orihime stepped out of the bedroom in the black dress I had already seen, followed by a glowing Rukia. She wore a long pink dress. It was strapless and the bottom fluffed out. Her hair was tied up in an up do.

"You look beautiful Rukia," I said. She blushed.

"You too Ichigo," She said, smiling widely. She looked expectantly at the corsage in my hands. I laughed and put it on her wrist. It was the same shade of pink as her dress, by her request of course.

"Thank you, I know you didn't want to come, but I really appreciate this. You'll have fun I promise."

"You're my best friend, I had to do it."

"Okay guys Ishida and the others are waiting for us, lets head out," Orihime said, Rukia tore her eyes away and smiled at her. We ended up driving my car to the restaurant. We were meeting Halibel and her date and Ishida at Applebee's for an early dinner. The girls were busy gossiping on the way; I just shook my head and let my mind wonder.

When we arrived Orihime ran straight to Ishida. They were always so lovely dovey; it was cute, but kind of sickening. Halibel stood next to a man with the bluest hair I've ever seen and his eyes were just as blue. I stared for a moment, before quickly looking away.

"Rukia you're stunning! And Ichigo you really clean up," Halibel said, with a playful grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So do you, never thought I'd see you in a dress."

Well it wasn't much of a dress anyways. It came to right above her knees and she was in danger of popping out at any second. Whatever made her happy I guess.

"Oh I almost forgot! Ichigo, this is my friend Grimmjow. He goes to the private school on the other side of town," She offered, giving me the chance to look at him. He was wearing a black suite with a bright green tie, to match her dress. My eyes finally met his and he smiled.

"So you're the famous Ichigo, nice to finally meet you," He said, making my heart pound uncontrollably. Oh my god everything about him screamed sexy. I just might have a heart attack by the end of the night.

"You too," I managed to say, praying that I was acting natural.

"They have a table ready for us, we can talk inside," Ishida finally spoke. Everyone heading inside with their respectful partners. Rukia grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I couldn't help but stare as Halibel put her arm around Grimmjow, laughing at something he said.

I'm so fucked. I have a crush on someone I barely know. He's probably straight. Maybe him and Halibel have something between them. If that's true he's out of bounds. I should vanish him from my mind, think of something else…

Being the last people to arrive at the table, Rukia sat next to Orihime, talking animatedly, leaving only one free stop by Grimmjow. So much for not thinking about him. I didn't have a choice, but to sit there. Everyone seems to have their own conversation, I just watched and noticed Grimmjow doing the same.

"Hey Grimmjow, did Halibel force you to do this too?" I asked, trying to make small talk. It kept my mind from wondering to bad thoughts involving him.

"Nah, thought it could be fun. Plus she's always saying I should spend more time with her friends," He said, grinning. I mentally slapped myself so I wouldn't blush like an idiot. He was so…beautiful. Especially when he smiled.

"Nice, I'm not much for dances."

"Oh, well what do you like to do?" He asked, surprising me. He wanted to know me? I felt myself smiling.

"I, well I like to write actually, it's kind of stupid," I said, making myself sound even stupider.

"No it's not stupid. I'm an artist. I mostly draw cartoons. What do you write?" His eyes locked with mine, as if he was truly interested.

"Fiction. I don't know fantasy stuff, with magic and stuff."

"Very cool."

I don't know how much time passed, but the words came that easier after that. I couldn't get over the fact that this sexy man was talking to _me_. Rukia might call it male bonding.

* * *

After dinner we headed over to the grand match, which was extremely boring, than we went to the dance. The school had rented some fancy hall, they even had a DJ. Who knew the school had the money for that. Rukia demanded that I dance with her, which I happily obliged. The first song was a slow song of course. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I told you you'd get along with Grimmjow," She said, hiding her smile. I just shook my head.

"What I saw you guys at the restaurant. You guys totally were bonding, it was adorable."

She is so predicable. I knew she'd say that.

"Um thanks, I think."

She lifted her head and quickly kissed me on the check, before returning to her original position. I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute sometimes.

After a while of dancing we took a seat on the side, quickly finding the rest of the group. Apparently they were discussing an alternative to this. I wasn't complaining. My heart sped up again when Grimmjow caught my eye. Oh god he was smiling again. I quickly took a seat next to him.

"Are you already all danced out?" I asked, smiling.

"Nah she only made me dance with her once. What about you? Rukia is relentless."

"I'm up for another right now. It's to loud in here anyways."

"Ok guys it's decided, the park it is. Ichi I'm gonna ride with Hal, could you give Grimmjow a ride?" Rukia said, almost smiling. Was she reading my mind again? Fuck if this is a set up…it's working.

"Yeah sure. Come on," I said to him. We walked out to my crappy car and made the short trip over to the park. It was only like a mile away, but I took the long way, prolonging this alone time. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud.

When we finally did arrive I got out and started to head to the park, but Grimmjow stopped me. I turned around surprised. He smiled.

"Come here, I don't want to go over there yet. I like talking to you," He said, causing me to blush. Thank god it was dark. We sat down on the curve, our knees brushed. Oh god I can feel another heart attack coming.

"Can I make a confession?" He asked quietly. I could only nod. He leaned forward, his lips brushed my ear. "I think you're cute," He practically purred.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered out.

"I said," He said pulling away, his hand brushing my cheek. My hand subconsciously leaned into his touch. " I think you're cute." My eyes widened as his face neared mine, his eyes holding mine. I could get lost in those eyes. God and those lips looked so soft…

Before I knew what was happening softness brushed my lips. My eyes fluttered shut as hands tangled up in my hair, deepening the kiss. All to soon it was gone. I could only stare at him wide eyed as he watched me amused.

"I…" I tried to make a sentence, but my mind wouldn't function. He laughed softly.

"I know," He said, standing up suddenly. He offered me his hand, which I gladly took.

"Come on they'll start to wonder where we are."

But I don't care. I'm on cloud nine right now. This is where I want to be. But to soon we were walking over to the park. I found Rukia on the swing, swaying back and forth, staring at the stars. To lost in thought she didn't even notice me, so I snuck up behind her and whispered into her ear, "Boo!" She jumped out of her skin, quickly turning around. She smacked me playfully.

"You must think you're funny Ichi. Where have you been anyways?" She asked. I quickly wracked my brain for an excuse.

"Oh Grimmjow was thirsty. We stopped at the gas station," I said, quickly formatting a believable reason. She looked relieved.

My eyes scanned the area. Orihime and Ishida were making out on the jungle gym, while Grimmjow was pushing Halibel on the tire swing. She was laughing so hard and he looked happy. I felt a faint stab of jealousy, but quickly turned my attention back to Rukia.

"So was coming here your idea?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She smiled.

"Of course, you know I love the park. Plus it's such a beautiful night. It's the perfect ending to a perfect day." Her eyes were penetrating me. God you'd have to be blind to not see it. She harbored some more than friends feelings for me, but I couldn't tell her she wasn't my type. She doesn't have a penis. The last thing I need to do is break her heart.

So all I did was smile and agree. My eyes looked up and caught electrifying blue ones watching me. Okay I'll admit it; I had it bad.

Orihime and Ishida made their escape to his car after about an hour, probably to go somewhere more private and well you know. After that Halibel claimed Rukia, telling me they needed their 'girl time' and that it'd be amazing if I could give Grimmjow a ride home. She didn't give me much of a choice, because they were gone not even a minute after. I stared dumb founded and Grimmjow gave me a lope-sided grin.

"Hey," He said. I dared look at him, instantly I was silly putty. "That girl is totally in love with you," He stated.

"Yeah, I know, but she's not my type. I mean, she's just my best friend."

"Oh and what is your type?" He said, his eyes laughing at me. He was suddenly right in front of me, in arms length.

_You_.

"We sh..should get you home, your parents are probably getting worried," I said, trying to get away, even though I just wanted to get closer.

"No, they don't care. Now tell me," He said, his hands were touching me again. I was on fire, at any moment I would turn to flames. "Do you really want me to go?"

I felt myself shaking my head.

"What's what I thought."

It was agonizingly slow. He leaned in close, his breathe hot on my skin. He lingered there, I stood paralyzed one of my hands braving, brushing his blue hair. It felt like silk in my hands. Oh god I needed him right now. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his lips to mine in a hot kiss. His lips ventured to my check, along my jawbone, to my neck, leaving soft kisses, leaving me breathless. He came back for one last kiss on my lips, moaning at the contact, giving him an opportunity to slip his tongue into my hot cavern. It was a slow dance, no one really fought to win, just living in the moment.

When the need for air was obvious we pulled away, resting my forehead against his. If he weren't holding me I would have fallen down along time ago. He was the first to speak.

"Ichi," He whispered. I could only mumble in response.

"Can I see you again?"


	2. The day after

I'm sorry this has taken so long. I've been busy with midterms and stuff and I also suck at updating so just warning you :P But I got high hopes for this. It could be really amazing I think.

* * *

I like where we are,

When we drive, in your car

I like where we are... Here

Cause our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

* * *

My ringtone went off. I groaned and blindly searched for my phone. I picked it up without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" I mumbled, yawning. It had been a long night. I didn't get home until 2 am and passed out right away. And now it was…only 8am? Fuck someone is going to die.

"Hey you're alive," Rukia said, laughing, sounding fully awake. I sighed. Oh I can't kill her, that's no fun.

"Of course I'm alive, what's up?"

"I just didn't hear from you after we left last night. Sorry we ditched you, Hal well I won't get into details. Anyways what did you guys do?"

"Just talked, than I took him home."

What a lie. I smiled at the thought of Grimmjow. His lips on mine, his hands in my hair…

"I'm glad you had fun, but hey look…"

His eyes, piercing through me, those eyes were so beautiful…

"So how does that sound?" She asked, bringing me back to reality. I was totally spacing on her.

"Um, sure," I said, hoping that was the correct answer.

"Ok good I'll see you at Hal's at noon," She said happily before hanging up. I wondered what I had gotten myself into for a second, until I noticed I had a new text at 3 am. I opened it and my smile widened.

_**Ichi I am so glad I met you. Tonight was amazing, hopefully more will come. Call me someday. – Grimmjow**_

He must have sent it before he went to bed. Maybe he stayed up thinking about me too. I blushed, realizing how girly I just sounded. I buried my head in the blankets, my eyes not leaving my phone. The urge to text him was so bad. Had to resist…

I grabbed my phone and sent him a simple _good morning_, than went back to hiding in my sheets. I was so fucked. This couldn't be real. I probably dreamed it. I had to it was to perf…

My message tone interrupted my thoughts. His name on my screen again. I smiled again. I think I was permanently on cloud nine.

_**Morning sexy :)**_

_Got any big plans today?_ I sent that quickly, before I chickened out. I wanted to see him again, I was so pathetic.

_**Just Hal's, you?**_

_Same_

_**Oh really? **_I could practically hear the grin. Before I could respond another text popped up.

_**I guess fate brings us together again. I'll see you at noon.**_

I looked at the clock. 8:30. Less than 4 hours until I saw him again.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV (last night)

As soon as I first saw the red head I knew I was in trouble. He was all I could think of all night. His blush was adorable and his eyes, they could see through my soul I swear. After we kissed though I was convinced I was already addicted. After a while of just sitting in his car, kissing and talking about nothing to important, he took me home. The whole way there all I could do was stare at him. He caught me a few times, smiling. When we arrived, we just sat in silence for a second.

"So I think I should get your number," I said, breaking the silence. Even in the dark I could see him blush.

"Okay," He said, handing me his phone I quickly punched it in and got his. I gave him back his phone and our hands brushed. Electricity shot through my veins. I couldn't resist him. I leaned forward, catching his mouth in a deep kiss, my hands in his hair. He moaned into the kiss, which made me smile. Reluctantly I pulled back, his eyes were half lidded and he wore a lazy smile.

"I'll see you Ichi," I said, getting out of the car before I changed my mind. I went inside without looking back and fell onto my bed. My head was swimming with images of happy. How could I sleep now? I tossed and turned for a while and finally gave in sending him a short text, before putting my phone on the charger. I closed my eyes and all I could see him. I could dream of him and forever be happy.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but it wasn't soon enough. My alarm clock woke me up at 7:30. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. Why did I need to be up? Oh that's right to pick up my car. It's been in the shop for 2 days now and it was finally ready. I somehow got out of bed and threw some clothes on before grabbing the keys for the rental car. It was an easy drive over there, I was there in 5 minutes. I entered the shop and the man behind the counter greeted me.

"Oh Mr. Jeagerjaques, right on time. Your car is all ready for you," He said, with a pleasant smile. I got this all the time, just because my dad was rich people thought they had to suck up to me.

"Thank you," I said giving him the keys to the rental. He dug through a drawer behind the counter and grabbed mine. I left, heading out to my blue mustang, I named her Pantera. She was life. It was my birthday present when I turned 16. My dad thought 'any son of his should look the part'. I wasn't complaining, mustangs were my favorite.

Oh right my dad. Well he's the owner of Jeagerjaques inc, a huge movie studio. He's already recruited my older sister, Nel, to be the actress of the family. I was the future director I guess. My mom's part was more on the sidelines. She decided who was going to be in the movies and made the contracts with their agents. Our family has always been rich. My dad started his business with the money he inherited from his dad and so on. So pretty much I was under some high expectations. I was expected to make something great of myself and of course the family, because there has yet to be a Jeagerjaques that has been a 'failure in life'.

I secretly didn't want that though. I wanted to be treated normally, like I wasn't special. That was way over my dad's head though. That's why he made me go to a private school, because public schools were 'dirty and not suited for our kind'. I hated going to school with a bunch of snotty children who would never grow up. At least it was almost over. My sister was 2 years older than me and was living in the cities doing modeling and doing movies on the side. She was the 'perfect' child that did everything our parents asked. I think she was to afraid to stray from their path, because I knew she actually had a passion for art. I've seen her work, she was really amazing. It was a waste of talent if she wasn't going to flaunt it. We used to have little drawing sessions when she still lived at home. It was our bonding time.

Anyways enough talk about that. There was a more pressing matter at hand. Speaking of.

My message tone went off and Ichigo's face appeared. A huge grin formed. I had managed to get a picture of him without him knowing last night.

_Good morning_

_**Morning sexy**_ I quickly texted back. He must be an early bird too.

The next text was asking if I had any plans today. I quickly raked my brain. Damn Hal had asked me last week to hang out with her today. I just wanted to spend all day with Ichi cuddling up somewhere quiet and all ours. Wait he asked me. He must want to see me too. Good I couldn't stand it if I was going crazy alone.

I quickly found out though that he'd be there also. This is perfect, I can steal him away for a while and get my alone time and still spend time with Hal. I must have had the stupidest smile on my face, because when I walked into my house my mom gave me a funny look.

"You okay son?" She asked, her eyes laughing at me.

"I'm fine mom. I won't be around today, but I promise I'll study tomorrow," I said.

"Oh you know I don't worry about that, I'm just glad you're enjoying your senior year. How was prom?"

My smile widened.

"Oh did you meet someone," It wasn't a question. She knew me to well.

"Maybe."

"Ok well just be safe," She said, laughing quietly, before going back to her computer. She was always working on something or on the phone. I guess working with agents was a hard job, because they were so picky. I'm glad I didn't end up with that job. I went upstairs to my room to plan my escape with Ichigo.

A couple hours later I'm heading toward Hal's house with the biggest smile on my face. I parked in the street and found my prize waiting for me. He blushed when he saw me.

"Hey Ichi," I said. He got up from the steps and took a step forward. I quickly closed the distance, easily catching his mouth in a short kiss. Oh I've missed those lips.

"Hi..hi," He stuttered, a deep blush on his cheeks. I smiled, brushing my lips against his again, keeping our eyes locked.

"Let's go for a ride, it's gonna be crowded in there," I said, grabbing his hands gently. A blush still in tack he nodded. I pulled him over to my car, opening the door for him. He smiled and I quickly got in. We drove out to a quiet area by a park and I put the car in park. I turned my attention to him.

"So last night was amazing," I said, realizing how cheesy it sounded. But I had it bad for this boy.

"It was, was this part of your plan to get me all alone?" He asked, his tone teasing.

"Yep, I couldn't resist. So now that I do have you alone I think I'd like to get to know you a little better."

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

So we talking for what seemed like forever. We talked about pretty much everything we could think of. I learned a lot about him. He has 2 sisters and lives with his dad. Thye lost their mother 12 years ago to cancer, ever since than they've been alone. His dad his own clinic and Ichi helped him out in his free time.

When my family stuff came up I was hesitant, but I told him. I told him about my rich family and my actress sister. After all if I lied that wouldn't be fair to him.

"So you're really rich than? Damn I lucked out I guess. I never thought I'd have a chance with a famous person," He said, laughing.

"Oh I'm not famous, people just insist on kissing my ass so maybe they'll benefit somehow."

"But you have the opportunity to do whatever you want."

"I guess, look I normally don't tell people about my family, than they normally act weird around me, but I trust you," I confessed.

"I already knew you were special," He stated. A smile formed on my lips. He was to cute. He surprised me again by leaning in and kissing me. I gladly accepted, opening my mouth and licking at his bottom lip. He accepted, our tongues dancing again.

My senses were out of control. I just wanted to kiss him forever, to touch him. Fuck he was to perfect. The way his lips felt against mine was heaven. But he stopped it, pushing me back. I stared at him, confused. Didn't he want to rock my world?

"Grimm we should get back. The girls are probably missing us," He said, looking sad. I quickly checked the time. 3 p.m. Damn we've been gone for 3 hours. Whoops time flies when you're having fun.

"Fine, but you owe me big time," I said, smiling. I buckled up and turned on the car, heading back. The whole time holding his hand tightly in mine and making small talk.

Fuck I think I was falling in love.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I raided my closet for the perfect clothes to wear. Why did I suddenly care about how I looked? Grimmjow wasn't **that** special. Ok yes he was. I couldn't get him out of my head. All I wanted to do was spend the day with just him but I already promised Rukia I'd come over. I was just to nice for my own good.

I tried about 10 shirts before settling on one and got out before I could change my mind. I was an hour early, but I needed to get out of the house. Any longer waiting I just might have gone insane. I checked my phone before I got out of my car. Nothing. I was so pathetic. I'd see him soon it shouldn't matter if he was texting me or not. I was just hoping he couldn't get me out of his head either.

I got out, putting on my happy face. I couldn't show them I was going crazy. Hal answered right away, letting me in. She directed me to the living room where Rukia was doing her nails and watching something on tv.

"Hey," I said, smiling. A big smile formed on her lips.

"Hey! You're early. So what's up? Still tired from last night?" She asked, putting down the nail polish.

"Nah, I slept good," I said, taking a seat next to her.

"Me too. I ended up taking a nap after I called you. I was just totally wiped. Hal had me out til 3 a.m. Anyways it was worth it. It was one of the funest night in a while," She said almost glowing.

"I agree, it was fun," I said, trying not to smile to much. I didn't need her asking questions, than I'd blush and she'd know something happened and I'm not sure I want anyone to know yet. I don't even know what we are at this. A one night stand kind of thing? I hope not, because I'd be screwed than.

Oh she was talking again. I need to stop spacing when Rukia's talking.

"Did you hear me?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, putting all my attention to her. Damn you Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow's coming, you know your new buddy. Apparently it's a rare thing for him to be able to hang out, because his dad keeps with busy."

"Oh well than we'll have to make it extra fun for him." Rare to see him? No that can't be. I refuse to let this chance to slip away. I mean not that I'd not be willing to sacrifice my time so I can see him, I totally would, but what if he has no extra time? I think I'd go crazy. Wow did I really just say that? I'm willing to put my senior year aside for him, he must be special. Rukia would be shocked, not even she has that power over me.

Oh right, paying attention to her.

She was just rambling on about last night. Good she can't yell at me this time.

"Ichigo you seem far away. What's up?" She asked, looking slightly worried. Shit she did notice. Damn girls and their ability to notice every little thing.

"Nothing just thinking about the last few months of school, I just want to get it over with," I said, quickly making up a lie. She seemed to believe me.

"I know 2 more months and we're done. You know we're celebrating graduation night. I think there's suppose to be some huge party at someone's house. I'm not sure though."

"Sweet I'm there. We need to get you drunk again." At this she blushed.

"What so I can look like an idiot again?" She laughed.

Finally my phone went off. I checked it quickly, a stupid smile quickly appearing.

_**Hey I'll be there in 2**_

_**-Grimmjow**_

"Hey what's that look for? Ichigo is there something I need to know?" Rukia asked quickly picking up on my mood. I just met her eyes and smiled.

"Probably, but I'll be back," I said getting up and grabbing my keys.

"Ichigo…" I stopped paying attention. I was on cloud nine again. I stepped outside and sat on the steps until he got there. When he pulled up I blushed right away. He greeted me and easily closed the gap. His lips were just as soft and perfect.

"Hi…hi," I stuttered. He looked amused and his lips were on mine again. It wasn't nearly long enough. It never was.

"Let's go for a ride," He said. I agreed and smiled when he opened the door for me. His car was warm and the seats were leather. I sat back, enjoying the feeling of his hand in mine as he drove me to some unknown place. I couldn't stop staring at him, blushing everytime he caught me. His eyes, I swear they pieced through my soul, made my heart feel like it'd explode into a million pieces.

When we finally stopped it was quiet for a second and than he was the first one to say the cheesy overly happy line. Good I wasn't the only one.

"It was, was this part of your plan to get me all alone?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He could have just came inside and than I would have gone crazy all day. I really needed this. Fuck I didn't even care if we didn't make out I was content just being by him.

He said he wanted to get to know me better. It made me smile. We hadn't had to much of a chance to talk last night and I wanted to know everything, find his flaws. He had to have at least one. I quickly agreed, getting comfortable. His hands easily finding mine again. They were so warm and felt amazing in mine. Here this moment was perfection.

"So tell me what's your family like?" He asked.

I easily smiled, starting to ramble on about my sisters and my dad. I also told him about my mom's illness and how she died years ago, leaving my sisters to grow up without a mother figure and how I took up that role. I hated to see Yuzu cry and Karin to pretend to be so strong when I know she could break just as easily. They have grown up to be strong amazing people though. Karin was on the soccer team and the scouts were already looking at her even though she still had a few years before she graduated. Yuzu loved cooking and she has told me many times she wanted to make it a career. Once a year though we all let our guard down I think. The day we lost her. It was a famiy tradition to go to the grave every year. Yuzu would pick flowers to lay the grave and Karin's expression would harden. My dad would pretend to be his goofy self just to cheer us up. He pretended to be this person who wasn't serious or anything, but I knew he still hurt everyday. He covered it up well enough that my sisters never suspected a thing.

I didn't tell him everything though, because he didn't ask for my life story. I stopped when I realized I was rambling, but he didn't seem bored. He had this sad look on his face so I decided to change the subject.

"Enough about me what about you?" I asked, putting on a smile. His eyes darkened.

"Well um I got a sister and my parents are still married. Have you heard of Jaegerjaques Inc?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"Wait your…?" I asked, shocked beyond belief. That was one of the biggest movie studios ever. He must have been damn rich. No wonder he could afford this car. Shit this is to crazy. Someone this amazing could never like me.

He told me he didn't like to tell people. People treated him differently when they knew. I could understand that. Not that I'd know from personal experience but put a rich or famous person in front of almost anyone and they'll be taken back and think they have to kiss their ass. Not that they always want something from them, but yeah a lot of time they do. But knowing this I don't feel any different. Except I think I found his flaw.

"I already knew you were special," I told him, getting a smile from him. I couldn't resist any longer, I closed the gap between us. I freed my hand from his and tangled them in his hair as he deepened the kiss. He pushed me against the seat, his tongue probing my mouth, making my toes wiggle with anticipation.

There it was. My cellphone vibrated in my pocket. Shit I'm suppose to be somewhere. Rukia. Damn she's going to kill me. Unwillingly I pushed him away. He looked confused and totally adorable.

"Grimm, the girls," I said.

"Oh yeah," He said, untangling himself from me, except keeping a hand.

When we got back they were in the middle of a movie. We sat down on the couch on opposite ends acting as nature as possible. They didn't seem to notice anything. We spend the rest of the night watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other. It was so hard not to stare at him like an idiot. It only got worse when somehow we switched and I was sitting next to him in the dark as the movie was playing. The girls were chatting about hair or something while Grimm slipped his hand into mine. I blushed and looked over at them. He smirked at me and acted like everything was normal. I tried not to squirm to much. A text stopped me momentarily.

_**Your way to tense. Even if they noticed they wouldn't care :P **_

I looked over at him. He smiled. I didn't even see him take his phone out. Damn he was sneaky.

_I can't help it. When do I see you again?_

His look was calculating. Before I got an answer though the lights were on. I quickly pulled my hand away, I couldn't help but notice his face fall.

"Ok what next guys?" Hal asked. I groaned and Rukia started naming off movies. This was going to be a long night. We eventually agreed on something and at about 9 p.m. Grimmjow said he had to leave. I couldn't follow him it'd look suspectious.

"But whyyyy Grimm?" Hal whined, pouting her lips.

"I promised my mom I'd be home by 10. She wanted to spend some time with me or something, but I'll text you," He said, for a moment holding my eyes. It was all for me.

We all said goodbye at that point, parting our ways. I finally got out of there 20 minutes later and was disappointed to see he was already gone. I got into my car and put my head on the steering wheel. I was in to deep. I've only known him for 2 days and it was torture to be away from him. When did I become the one who easily…got attached?

_**I'm not afraid, are you? **_

His text made me smile slightly.

_Of course not._

_**Than prove it. Go on a date with me. Just let me know when you're free.**_

Shit was that a challenge? How could I resist? That boy would mine.


	3. First date

I think I actually prefer writing in Grimm's POV. Anyways sorry for the wait, but I have to tell you I have the rest of the story all laid out in my head. You might hate me for a while in the last chapter, but hey love isn't perfect :P Thanks for reading you guys rock

* * *

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

* * *

That week seemed to fly by. My dad had me on the set of his most recent film _The Soul Reapers_ and every chance I got I was on the phone texting Ichi. Other wise we were playing phone tag, either I was busy on the set or he was in class or working. It was torture not seeing him. It had been 5 days since I've last kissed him. 5 days since I last saw him, touched him. Oh wow I sounded so pathetic. Every time my mom saw me she just gave me the look. She knew me to well, or maybe I was just wearing my emotions too much. My dad didn't even give me an option either, I was to go to set and work all day and than come home and do my homework and than study the script. He was like a friken nazi.

My mom tried to get me out of it, but he insisted 'it was good for me, good practice'. I know she didn't really approve of me missing a whole week of class, not that it mattered at this point. I was almost done and I was guaranteed to graduate no matter what. Special treatment, everyone got it at that school. Some people I only saw every couple of weeks and they still managed to be A students. Something was rigged. I just wanted out and do whatever I wanted. I wanted to go to the college I wanted to and become an artist. I didn't dare tell anyone that though. My dad would laugh. My mom would humor me. My sister would think I hit my head or something. So the only person to talk to was Ichi and that was nearly impossible. Maybe this relationship wouldn't be so easy.

Yeah about that. We haven't even really discussed that. Just that we agreed that we should pursue this thing I guess. I would get him all to myself soon and than I'd finally be able to calm down. Every time I saw orange hair on the set I had to do a double take. I knew he wouldn't be here, but I was going through withdrawals.

Today we were working on the final scene, where the 2 main characters eventually destroy each other and the world is saved. I was sitting in a seat watching, yawning every 5 minutes. I've been up since 5 am, my dad had dragged me out of bed, because it was an early start today. The director was currently talking to the leads, telling them what was going to go down. I was so bored. How could dad think this was my future? I sighed, getting up to grab some coffee and lunch. I found a quiet spot outside and fiddled with my phone. Needed contact with the outside world…

I gave in and sent yet another text to Ichi. _**Hey you busy?**_

I got a response in less than a minute. _No :) what's up?_

_**I'm losing my mind I need to get out of here. My dad is driving me crazy. **_

_Than escape_

_**With you?**_

_Always 3_

_**Give me 20 minutes**_

I grabbed my coffee and made my way back to the set to grab my stuff. My dad was going to kill me, or maybe he wouldn't even notice. He was in a big meeting with the producers and other important people. Every meeting for him was important though. He was a work alcoholic who'd leave dinner with the president if they were some kind of emergency with the movie. Not that that's a bad quality, it just sucks to be the family of him. We're always second or third on his list of priorities unless it's work related of course.

Some people would call me lucky to be able to spend my days on a movie set when I'm suppose to be at school getting ready to graduate, but I didn't want it or like it. I would be content living like the other half, not having everything handed to me, not treated special. I don't even care about the money. I wanted to be _normal_. Sure I could put on a happy act, but that was only to please the parents. If I could I'd walk away from this life and never return.

I'd be penniless artist drawing portraits on the streets, living in a small crappy apartment with just me and my art. My sister wanted that to at some point, but somehow they made sure it got into her head that she would be the star actress and she didn't want a choice. We all had a choice. I was contemplating just leaving after graduation. Maybe if I did that she'd see she could be whatever she wanted and change her mind. We could be the famous sibling artists, make millions and donate it all to art schools and galleries. We could drive around in a fixer upper and get our basic needs from Target. I could only imagine my parents faces if they had 2 rebel offspring. It'd ruin their reputation and they'd be devastated. Except I wouldn't care, because I'd be happy.

Kind of like I am right now.

It was warm, my fingers on warm flesh while my lips ravished his. His cute noises were driving me up the wall. I pushed him further into the leather seat, my fingers slipping under his shirt lingering, my lips never leaving his.

"Grimm," He said, whining, freeing his lips. Oh was I taking it to far? I couldn't stop myself as soon as he was in my car I had to kiss him, deeply, passionately, trying to show a million emotions.

"Sorry I've…" I've missed you. I've quite possibly fallen for you. I need you.

He smiled, his brown eyes full of warmth.

"I know, I missed you too," He said, followed by a quick kiss. He didn't let it linger. Damn.

"Well if you don't have any plans than I think you should let me steal you for the day. I owe you a date after all and there's no better than the presence," I said stepping back a little, unpinning him. He quickly straightened himself out.

"Sure," He said, smiling. My heart sped up. He was just to perfect. It just makes me want to ravish him again. Must resist.

"Ok where to?" I asked.

"There's that new zombie movie out in theaters," He suggested. Hmmm in a dark theater alone with Ichi? Yeah that is a perfect idea. Does that mean I have to control myself?

"Ok lets go," I tried to not let my mind wonder to dangerous thoughts as we took our seats in the back of the movie theater, popcorn in hand. There's so many things I could do to him, but I had to respect him and not rush it.

He didn't seem in a rush and he probably wasn't the type to go all the way right away. Neither was I, but he really got under my skin and made me want to jump his bones. I was a virgin by no means. When I was 16 I tried having sex with a girl and that's when I knew for sure I was gay. I guess I've experienced with other guys, but it wasn't really pleasurable. I have yet to meet anyone who I really desired, until now.

We made small talk until the previews started playing. He leaned on my shoulder, linking our hands together. I relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Ichi. He was just to cute. It was hard to pay attention to the movie when his breathe was hot on my skin. Must resist…

To distract myself I went for the popcorn. Ichi had the same idea. Our hands brushed and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I smiled, coming up with an idea. I picked some popcorn and looked at him. His blushed deepened as I popped it in his mouth. His tongue licked his lips, his sinful tongue. Fuck I couldn't resist.

Our lips met, I couldn't tell you who moved first. Quickly it turned hot, his lips opened under mine, allowing me access. Our tongues battled and fought for control. I gasped when suddenly I lost control and he made it deeper until I saw stars. He bit down on my bottom lip, making me moan.

A girl's scream pulled us apart. A room full of zombies was eating someone on the screen while the rest of his friends got away unharmed. I sighed, looking back at him. His lips were puffy, his cheeks red, his eyes were excited. Oh god I think I just got hard.

I smirked, putting an arm around him. He leaned into my touch. I leaned in close and whispered into his ear "Good choice in movie, gives you an excuse to jump into my arms."

He smacked me away playfully.

"Shut up Grimm, I'm not some girl," He said, pouting and looking completely adorable.

"Oh I know," I purred. He blushed again and turned his attention back to the movie. I laughed under my breathe and managed to take in the last 10 minutes of the movie. We went to Perkins after managing to get a somewhat secluded booth. I smiled, realizing the potential. Ichi was oblivious, scanning the menu. All I wanted was a side of Ichigo, but sadly that wasn't on the menu. As soon as we ordered and was left alone Ichi was looking at me uncertainly.

"What's that look for?" He asked. I just smirked.

"Grimm?"

I didn't answer. I just slide into his side and captured his mouth. For a second he gave in, than pushed me away.

"What you don't like public affection?" I teased, my hands resting on his shoulder, playing with his hair. His eyes fluttered for a second. Ha ha found one of his spots.

"No, it's not appropriate," He mumbled, not fully meaning it.

"But no ones here Ichi, it's just you and me," I said, managing to get close enough to kiss him again. He sighed, defeated into it.

A cough broke us apart. What was with today? Nobody was letting me enjoy my alone with my strawberry.

I was surprised though to find some familiar faces. Hal had her hands on her hips and Rukia was staring wide eyed. Yeah maybe we should have told them earlier.

"I didn't see you at school today Ichigo, did you skip?" Hal asked, a hard look on her face. Ichi looked slightly scared, but mostly he was looking at Rukia.

"Yeah I didn't feel like going," He said quietly.

"Oh but you felt like wasting your day with this good for nothing jackass?" She said, I was taken back, until I saw a smile surface. Damn that Hal she loved messing with me. She laughed at our reactions.

"You thought I was serious? Oh that's funny. We totally approve, right Rukia?" Rukia looked like her heart was just ripped out. I forgot she was in love with Ichigo. That sucks at least now she knows he's gay.

"Yeah we do," She said, with a small, very fake smile.

"Ha we'll leave you 2 alone I guess, see you at school tomorrow?" She asked Ichigo. He could only nod, closely watching the other girl.

"Good, be safe boys," She said waving, dragging Rukia behind her. I stole a look at Ichi. He looked heart broken, like he lost a best friend. Shit I wasn't even thinking of how Ichi was feeling.

"Ichi," I said quietly. He shook his head.

"Rukia deserves better, I should have told her. What's wrong with me? I didn't want to hurt her," He whispered. I took in his sad expression and wrapped my arms around him. He rested his head on my chest.

"Hey forget it, lets get out of here," I whispered. He met my eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm just being dramatic."

"No, I get it she's your best friend."

"Let's get out of here, have some fun."

We smiled in agreement and quickly paid the bill. We drove to a park and I followed him to the swings. I openly flirted with him, enjoying the blush that covered his face, his smile never faltering.

"Grimm I wanted to ask you something," He said, holding my eyes.

"What's that?"

"I know I've only known you for a week, but I can't help but feel like I've known you forever and I just wanted…" He said quietly, averting his eyes. I got out of the swing and stood right in front of him, gently stoking his cheek. His honey eyes softened as they stared into mine.

"I think I know what your asking and my answer is yes, all I want is you to be all mine," I said, leaning in gently kissing him. It was sweet and unhurried, the perfect way to seal the deal.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks we spent every second possible together, even if it was just a quick lunch or a heated make out session in my car, I enjoyed every minute of it. I tried to learn everything possible about Ichi, wanting to know everything. We teased each other constantly, enjoying the casual touch and the perfect moments when we just enjoyed each others company.

Graduation was quickly approaching and I was slacking a bit. Between time with Ichi and the days my dad made me skip school my schedule was packed, but I made it work. I just had to sacrifice sleep and other necessary things. The whole time I was the happiest I've ever been, with the most amazing person ever on my side. Every day I felt myself fall deeper and deeper, until I was drowding , but I didn't care. Every time I saw him my heart sped up and I was constantly smiling. My family and friends seemed to notice the changes. My dad thought I was just happy with everything with him, but it's only my time with Ichi that made it bareable. Without him I'd be in the same place I was a month ago, unhappy and unmotivated to do anything. I dind't want to skate through life again, I wanted to make it my own and I didn't care what my parents would say. Ichi gave me strength I never knew I had. Fuck he just made me better in general.

Hal was constantly on my case, claiming that as her best friend I owe it to her to make time for her, but I was so caught up with Ichi I didn't even consider her feelings. It's not like Rukia didn't keep her busy and I knew how she really felt about her, even if she never admitted it. Mostly I think she never said anything before because of how she felt about Ichi, but now he wasn't in the picture and she had an opening. She only told me she was a lesbian in secret, because she wasn't ready for the world to know just yet. I think she was waiting for Rukia. I didn't think Rukia was the type to like girls though, but I could be wrong. I didn't know the girl to well, mostly I just knew her best friend and what he told me when he started talking about her. They really were just as close as me and Hal were.

Anyways it was just another weekend, us being lazy and laying on the couch in Ichi's house. His family was out so he finally let us hang out at his place. His couch was way to comfortable, or rather he was. I was laying down, my head in his lap as we watching Star Wars Return Of the Jetti. I smiled as his fingers subconsciously played with my hair.

"Ichi," I said quietly. He just mumbled a response. I smiled as his eyes fought to stay on the screen.

"Your so comfortable, can I stay like this forever?" He bit his lip, trying not to smile, finally meeting my eyes.

"Sure, but why do I have to be the pillow?" He teased.

"It's your couch," I said shrugging.

"Fine, but as long as we're at your place you'll be my pillow than."

"What if it was our place? What's the rules than?" I asked, just curious to see his response. He looked thoughtful for a second before smiling.

"Than it doesn't matter," He said simply. Warmth spread through me as I pictured it. To perfect just me and Ichi…

I sat up and leaned into him. He accepted, closing the gap easily, his lips soft and gentle on mine. My hands found his face, stroking his cheek and tangling in his hair. I let it be slow for a while just enjoying the feeling. Neither of us rushed it to much, until his tongue invaded my mouth spreading the fire. I quickly took control and pulling him deep into it. My hands left his hair and teased his neck and explored lower, finding the warm skin under his shirt, teasing his nipples. He groaned deeply at this. I smirked and my mouth left his momentarily, in favor of tasting the rest of him.

I left soft kisses on his neck before playfully nibbling, causing him to squirm and keep making those cute noises. Oh fuck I wanted to nothing more than to hear his bedroom voice. After effectively leaving at least one hickey I returned to his well-kissed lips. Instantly it was passionate and hot and I didn't know where his body ended and mine began, because his hands were torturing me with soft caresses. I was officially ready to jump him right there in his couch, I already had him pinned, enjoying his body very much. He wasn't complaining, he was practically pushing my hands lower, faster until I brushed his inner thigh. He let out a needy moan when I brushed his hard cock. Oh shit if I wasn't carful I might end up raping the kid. Where was my self control? Oh yeah that's right that left me as soon as he kissed me. I got brave rubbing him through the clothes that separated me from my prize.

"Grimm," He whined, flushed and looking totally fuckable. Must stop…

A zipper coming undone was all it took for me to push further, both of us moaning when my hand came in contact with his hard cock. Shit he felt so good…so…

"Ichigoooo," A voice yelled, making his eyes widened, pushing me off him and quickly composing himself. A man with dark hair and a weird Hawaiian shirt entered the living room, his eyes on me with a look that scared me. Shit his dad, what a way to meet him.

"Yuzu, Karin, go upstairs," He said, his voice serious. Shit shit shit. I was ready to fuck his son just a minute ago, he probably is ready to kill me.

Footsteps ran upstairs. I let my eyes wonder to Ichi for a second. He looked like he was going to get the death sentence. Good I wasn't the only one freaking out.

"Son who's your friend?" He asked carefully.

"Um this is Grimmjow, my boyfriend, he was um actually just leaving," Ichi said, looking at the floor.

"No, he can stay. After everything I've heard about him I'd love to have a nice _chat_ with him," He looked me right in the eyes at that.

"Ok," I managed to say.

Suddenly he smiled and than laughed.

"You should have seen your faces. No son your mom would be proud your finally a man!"

"What?" He asked, blushing.

"I hope your using protection, you may not be able to produce children, but maybe you're the exception and than I would beautiful grandchildren and my son would be a mommy!"

Ichi face was all red at this point. I burst out laughing, finding it hilarious. This was to perfect, he thought Ichi was still a virgin. How cute. Wait…was he? I never asked. Now I feel like shit.

"Grimmjow you better be treating my son well, I'd hate to see his heart get broken and than he'd run back to me…" He said, looking sad and being overdramatic. He countiued talking about how fragile his son was and than started talking to a poster. Oh his mom, she was beautiful.

"Old man," Ichi said, his voice dangerous.

"What is it my son? I can't talk to your new boyfriend?" He had tears in his eyes at this point. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

"Yes, but…"

"Good! Than you'll have him over for dinner sometime,"

"Sure, " He said, finally smiling a little, looking at me.

Finally an hour later we got out of there, after his dad talked up a storm. He was funny and kind of cool. It was nice to know all fathers weren't assholes. Ichi walked me out, finally touching me, his hands in mine. I held on tight, not ready to let go anytime soon. We stood by my car, just smiling at each other for a minute.

"I should go, I got homework to finish," He said, his eyes telling me otherwise. He didn't really want me to leave, just like I just wanted to throw him in my car and take him home with me. I took my free hand, grabbing his chin, stealing a kiss which he gladly took. In fact he was trying to take control, pushing me against the car, his tongue hot on mine, his hands pushing my shirt up.

Must stop…

I pushed him away, keeping him at arms length. He looked surprised, his brown eyes still half lidded.

"Ichi you should go back in, I'll see you soon," I forced myself to say. He whined and looked adorable pouting.

"Come on didn't you get enough?" I teased.

"No," He mumbled, looking away. I laughed, loving that he admitted it. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, soon enough my little strawberry."

He blushed and hit me playfully.

"Don't call me that, fine get out of here and don't come back," He said, his eyes light and free. I loved this side of him. I never knew what to expect.

"Goodnight," I said, giving him an innocent kiss.

"Goodnight," He said, before walking back to the house.

There's so much I could tell him, but for now this will have to do. He might not be ready for the L word just yet.


	4. Love confessions

I dreamed of her…I think this story's got me thinking to much again. Even if this is very loosely based on what we had, I had to change it a lot, but the feelings are the same, the heartbreak will be the same. Shit…I don't think she'll ever leave my heart.

Anyways here you are chapter 4, 2 more after this :) Hope your happy this might be my quickest update yet. I stayed up late just to finish it.

* * *

Don't you dare close your eyes

A hundred thousand things to see

Hold your breath - it gets better

I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world

Every turn a surprise

With new horizons to pursue

Every moment red-letter

I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"So Ichigo, how's it going?" Rukia asked with a big smile on her face. It was lunchtime and we all got together on our weekend. She just so happened to get me alone for a minute and now it seemed she wanted to know all the details about me and Grimm. She never changes.

"We're good, I'm happy," I told her. She pouted.

"I know your happy, but I miss you. And Ichi? I haven't had a chance to give the best friend threat."

"What?" I asked, confused. She smiled again, this time with a look in her eyes that scared me.

"If he hurts you I'll have to kill him, because no one make my Ichi sad," She said, looking happy with herself. I just laughed.

I didn't get a chance to respond because everyone else joined us than. Grimm sat next to me, grabbing my hand. I smiled, butterflies in my stomach. He had this effect on me whenever he touched me or even looked at me. It was like…I was in love. Madly, hopelessly, deeply in love and it's only been a month and a half.

Honestly though I didn't mind it. It has been the happiest time of my life. Somehow I couldn't picture life without him. We've talked about after graduation and what I really wanted was to be with him. I wanted him in my arms every night in our own space, going to college or whatever his plans were and just enjoying life. I could see us being and staying happy. That might sound cheesy, but that's how I felt. I was convinced he was made for me, like this was determined to happen by some higher power.

I felt bad though taking up a lot of his time. I knew that his dad and him were not getting along, because he wasn't working for him to much now days. I never asked him to stop, he just did. I didn't want to cause any trouble for him, but it seemed I already had. Every time this subject came up though he just told me not to worry about it and changed the subject. It's not that I didn't want to trust him, I completely did, but I wanted not to be hated by his parents. I had yet to met them but I had a feeling they probably didn't approve.

My dad loved Grimm and my sisters were just as supportive. They were constantly asking when he was coming over for dinner again. This happened at least once a week, my dad required it and Grimm didn't mind. He told me it reminded him of when his family was normal and close. He never talked to much about his family actually. I think he was ashamed or something, I knew he loved them they just frustrated him sometimes. He would sometimes call me late at night and rant about them. I'd always listen and try to understand, even if I didn't. My family has always been a huge part of my life and we were happy most of the time. We were lucky I guess.

Besides those issues we were more than good. Every morning and every evening we'd text each other and I saw him at least 3 times a week. Our weekends consisted of making out in his car for a while before going out and doing something. We have yet to go further than that, but I swear it was just building up. Every time he touched me I just wanted to jump him, but I'd never push it. If anything when we finally took the next step I'd want it to be special. Yeah I might sound girly but I don't care. I was a virgin and I couldn't think of a better person to give it away to.

Anyways with graduation 2 weeks away no one cared anymore. We went to school, half assed the homework and than just had fun. I had given up a long time ago, instead focusing on Grimm and spending every possible second with him. He was my drug which I was addicted to, and he tasted so fucking good. I knew I'd still graduate pretty high in my class.

I was still undecided about college. My first choice was Karakara University, which had one of the most famous English teachers. I wanted to learn from him so I could be just as famous as him someday. He's been around for years, writing novels and teaching new generations. He was a legend and it was my dream to learn from him. My second choice was the university in Tokyo. It was a good school with a good reputation, but I didn't want to settle for it if I didn't have to. The problem was Karakara was so much more expensive and I would need a scholarship.

I was waiting everyday to hear something in the mail. I had applied over a month ago and still nothing. I was starting to think that I hadn't impressed them enough or said the wrong thing. Shit I'm so screwed. Whenever I was agonizing over this Grimm would yell at me, claiming I'm amazing and way to good for them. Easy for him to say, his future wasn't on the line. He was set and he didn't even realize how lucky he was. He claimed he didn't even want to go to college and the sick thing is he wouldn't even have to. His dad was more than ready to take him under his wing right out of graduating.

My dad was a little disappointed in the decision to go to college for an English degree. He wanted me to a doctor and his assistant. I just wanted to write. Not that he wasn't supportive, he already promised me he'd help me in whatever way he could money wise. I had no money put away, my bad, but my dad started to give me a little for helping him out, which didn't help my college fund at all. I needed a scholarship or I wasn't going. I tried not to think about it though. I hoped in the end it would all work out.

The only thing keeping me from going crazy was Grimm. Even if we weren't talking, it was nice to just be around him. Sometimes all we did was talk. Sometimes we would just lay in bed, cuddling and taking it all in. We were completely comfortable with each other and it was amazing. I have never had such a perfect relationship before, hell I've only dated a few guys and it's never worked out. Not that I went out of my way to search for these things. We stumbled upon each other and I couldn't be more grateful that Rukia was my best friend and Hal was his. Without them we might have never met and than who would I be? He may be a bad motivation for me school wise, but other than that he's gotten me to open up and I don't know I like to think I'm better after knowing him.

Anyways back to reality. After lunch we went to Grimm's because his parents were working the whole day and put in a movie while cuddling on his bed. We didn't pay much attention though, because it all started with his hands wondering and than his sinful lips teasing my skin, before assaulting my lips. I moaned into his lips when his hands decided to be evil and brush my already hardening cock. His tongue dived into my mouth, our tongues dancing sensually, making me hold on to him for dear life. Again I was going over the edge. I just wanted him to touch me. Fuck screw this. I pushed his hands down, successfully holding them on my cock. He pulled away, looking at me with lust filled eyes.

"Ichi," He said, trying to read my eyes.

"Just touch me," I said, practically begging. He smiled, before kissing me again, his tongue going in right away while his hands pushed my shirt up. He broke it for a second to discard the offensive clothing and returned like nothing happened. He worked on my pants, sliding them down enough to get access to my manhood. My boxers were gone just as quick. I let out a moan when his hand came in contact with my sensitive cock. He got a hold of my tongue and sucked while his hands worked on my cock, slowly at first and quickly speeding up. I clung to him so I wouldn't completely lose control, my nails digging into his back probably leaving red marks. I pulled back, throwing my head back, moaning out his name.

I'm not sure when he moved, but suddenly his lips were everywhere, traveling down my chest, taking their time to tease my nipples, while his free hand pinched at the other one. When he moved on he left soft, feathery kisses on my skin. He seemed to be tasting ever last inch. All I could do was moan like a virgin while his hand on my cock never ceased. My hips bucked against them, I never longer had control. I was seeing stars. The heat, the movement, oh my god it was to much. I might explode.

"Grimm I think I'm going to…" I moaned out, before releasing into his hand. My eyes fluttered open and Grimm grinned at me seductively as he went further, licking off the semen. My cock instantly came back to life when that hot cavern covered it, cleaning it fully. He swallowed, looking me right in the eyes.

"Should I continue?" He asked, an evil glee in his eyes. I could only moan as he teasingly licked at the tip.

"What was that?" He pulled away than. I whined at the lose.

"Ye..yes," I managed to get out. A second later I was moaning again when his tongue swirled around my cock, taking his sweet time. He licked at the sides thoroughly before taking more in, pushing it all in one quick movement. I pulled at his hair, trying to make him go deeper. My sight was clouded with lust, as was his as he met my eyes in that moment. Shit I'm going to come if he does that again. And he did. He took my cock continually deep throating me until I was seeing stars again. I clung onto the sheets as I released right into his mouth. He swallowed, wiping off his mouth, before coming back up and kissing me deeply. I moaned, holding on to his blue hair.

"Ichi," He said when he came up for air. I could only mumble in response. He smiled, playing with my hair.

"Are you a virgin?" I blushed at the question. Was it that obvious?

"Oh you are! How cute, does that mean I win the prize," He whispered seductively into my ear. I squirmed under his causal touch.

"Don..Don't make fun of me," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm not, in fact I kind of like it. You lasted a long time though, I'm surprised," He forced me to look into his eyes. I lost myself in his blue orbs again, feeling myself melt inside.

"Graduation," He said. I looked at him confused.

"Graduation we'll celebrate properly," His smirk widened at my expression. I was shocked he wanted to wait even though he had me right now. I was a little relieved though I don't think I could handle more today.

"Ok," I said, smiling. His eyes had something in them that I couldn't identify. It wasn't lust this time, it was something else.

* * *

One week until graduation. Rukia and I were hanging out after school, picking up our caps and gowns and than grabbing some food. When we got to my car she put on her cap and smiled at me.

"How does it look?" She asked. I only laughed.

"What? I don't want to look dumb. Think about it Ichi in 7 days we'll be done with high school and into the real world," She looked way happier than I did.

"At least you know you your going to college," I said trying not to sound as down as I felt.

"Oh Ichi it'll be fine. You are so smart and so much better than me. It will come don't worry about it. They just want to keep you guessing. Now come on I'm hungry," She said, putting the keys in the ignition for me. I felt a little better. She was still my best friend, how could I forget how encouraging she can be? Oh right I've been busy with Grimm. A stupid smile covered my face.

I couldn't help it, I was in love.

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

I couldn't get him out of my head. Especially after _that_. Shit he was to sexy for his own good. His noises were more than enough to get me off. In less than a week he'd be all mine. I was on fucking cloud nine. I will admit I was surprised someone as beautiful as him could be a virgin, but it made the chase all the more worth it.

I wanted to ask him to move in with me. I wanted to move out of my parents house as soon as possible. I had the money, now all I needed was an Ichi to take with me. I only had a few days to figure out how to ask him. That and how to tell him I loved him. He was my everything and I hoped he felt the same. I think he did, but we both just really suck at expressing our feelings. What a pair we are, we can't even tell each other how we feel. Verbally anyways. Shit life was to perfect right now.

They cancelled the rest of classes after finals so my dad had everyday on set. He told me this was how it was going to be everyday after graduation and that I should get use to it. He obviously didn't know about my plans and for that I was glad. He would pull something that would stop me if he found out. I would move out and go to college. I had already applied, but I didn't tell anyone.

Karakara Art Institute had accepted me. I was just waiting until after graduation to tell anyone. Ichi didn't even know. Apparently I got some of my sisters acting skills. Really I was ecstatic to learn all about art and show the world I was more than just my dad's son. I was my own person with my own dreams. Somehow being with Ichi has inspired me and given me strength to be able to do this.

He was good for, no matter what my parents said. They got mad at me for spending to much time with him and blowing them and work off, but they didn't understand. They were young once, but than again my dad was always the strict business man, even than. His dad taught him well, but that wasn't who I was. I was about to make my own path no matter what anyone said. It was my little secret.

I had been contemplating how to make Ichi happy. I mean about college. He was agonizing about it. I thought about maybe somehow talking to Karakara University about giving him that scholarship, but I realized that would require my dad's fault. I didn't like to see him so stressed. I consistered giving in and asking my dad about it, but I refused. I was independent. There had to be another solution. He would never accept my money, his pride wouldn't allow it. I was stuck. He had so much potential and I wanted nothing but the best for him. He was amazing, he was going after exactly what he wanted. The only difference is his dad is supportive while mine would never be.

He was so lucky to have such a great family. When me and Nel were younger we were closer, the whole family I mean. We ate dinner together and did the normal family stuff. Than Nel turned 16 and suddenly it was all business. She was training to be an actress, a model, the perfect Jaegerjaques. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. After that they were still not pushing me just yet, but at the same time they were.

For my 13th birthday they gave me a video camera, a really nice one that could almost compare to the real things. That was the first push. Than at 15 they really started pushing me, telling me all about the business and what I could do and what kind of money I could make. They talked about the glamour and how it was my duty to pass down the Jaegerjaques name with pride. I went through the motions, pretending that it was my dream as well as theirs It was always a lie, but I never had the strength to tell them. But now I did.

I'm staring at my gown. It's really real. In a couple of days I'll be free. It's really a good feeling. Well probably not as good as he feels…

Damn my minds been in the gutter ever since that night.

"_Our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush…" _

I quickly grabbed the phone, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Ichi," I said. He laughed.

"What's up? You sound all overly excited," He said.

"Oh I was just thinking about you," I said teasingly. I could practically hear him blush.

"Whatever Grimm. We still on for tomorrow?"

"Course, I wouldn't miss my time with you ever."

"Ok," I smiled.

"So what's up?"

"I just had some time to kill before I have to go to the clinic."

"Did you miss me?"

"No why would I?" I had to stop myself. It would be so easy to say something really stupid. Because you love me?

"Because I'm your boyfriend and you enjoy my company?" I said instead, making him laugh.

* * *

Those next few days flew by and before I knew it was getting ready to walk. My mom was crying, telling me how proud she was of me. My dad was telling to walk tall and only look forward. None of it mattered I just wanted to to be over so I could go to the big party that Hal's family was throwing. Their graduation was at the same time as mine so I wouldn't see them until later. It sucked for me, because that left me with having to deal with my parents and Nel. If she showed up that is. Last night I talked to her and she told she had to try to get out of something, as if my big day didn't matter.

I drove to the school alone, claiming I didn't need them fussing over me any longer. It was my escape route after. They had their party for me planned for tomorrow but I had a feeling they'd want to spend time with me tonight. I didn't tell them I already had plans though. Big plans I couldn't blow off, not for anything.

The ceremony passed like a dream and before I knew I was walking out and running toward my car. I ditched the cap and gown and drove to Ichi's. We were meeting there and going to the party from there. I got there and found Hal and Rukia outside, gossiping about something.

"Hey," I called. They saw me and smiled.

"Hey congrats, we were all surprised you graduation," Hal said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"And what about you?"

"I paid the teachers to pass me," She said smiling. Rukia laughed.

"Where's Ichi?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"He's getting ready. I swear he's a girl at heart. It's just a party," Rukia said looking amused. I smiled, knowing the real reason. Shit trying to impress me? He didn't even have to try. He was already perfect.

At that he walked outside.

"Sorry guys I…" He started to say, but stopped when he saw me, smiling. He wore a green shirt and black pants. His hair looked slightly tamed.

"Hey," I said. He just stepped closer to me and closed the gap with a deep kiss, his tongue pushing in. I gasped, surprised how forward he was being today. Especially with the girls right there. I felt myself giving in none the less, until Hal coughed. We pulled apart, his brown eyes practically smoldering me. Shit I needed him now.

"Well we're going to head over than, you boys behave," Rukia said with an all knowing smile. We got into Ichi's car and as soon as they were gone we were on each other. His lips hot on mine moved desperately, he moved into my lap, grinding into me. I moaned at the contact, already fully hard. I liked this side of Ichi.

"Grimm my family won't be home for a couple of hours," He breathed into my ear, nibbling on the lobe. I must have agreed, because before I realize we're on his bed, lips desperately seeking each other. The clothes came off almost right away, leaving nothing to the imagination. He flipped us over so I'm on my back, he hovered over me, touching everything, leaving soft kisses all over. I gasped when a hot mouth covered my cock, hands teased my balls. My eyes closed, my breathing was heavy as his tongue tortured my cock. I tried not to push myself further, but my hips had a mind of their own and my cock hit the back of his throat.

"Icchiii," I moaned out. He was way to good at this.

He didn't complain, just accepted it doing it again. His moan vibrated against my cock. That was it, I came right there. Screaming his name again, my body when limp. The warmth left my cock and his lips were on mine again.

"How was that?" He whispered, his eyes holding mine.

"Fucking amazing. I love you," The words came out without thinking. I half expected him to freak out, but he just smiled.

"I love you too."

That was the breaking point. I flipped us over, kissing him everywhere, ending at his inner thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. Suddenly I stopped, realizing I forgot the lube in my pants. He whined when I got off the bed, finding the pants and finding my strawberry flavored lube I bought just for him and the condom. I smiled and went back to teasing him, putting some lube on my hands, before taking in his hot cock. He whined, pulling at my hair. I smiled and a finger slipped into his entrance. I deep throated him to distract him, but he still was tense. I took it slow, not adding another finger until he relaxed a little. With the 2 fingers inside I came back to his mouth, kissing him. He relaxed and eagerly kissed me back. This seemed like a better distraction, because when the 3rd one entered him he only whined into my mouth. After scissoring him I felt he might be ready.

"Relax," I said, noticing how nervous he looked.

"Grimm do it, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," He said, smiling a little.

I sat back grabbing the lube again, rubbing some on his entrance and than slipped on the condom. I lined up with his entrance, looking at him, waiting for something.

"Ichi."

"Grimm, fuck I need you inside me right now damn, forget about my pain."

"It won't hurt for long," I said smiling. I lifted up his leg onto my shoulder and pushed in gently, moaning at the heat that surrounded me. Ichi squirmed under me in discomfort, but pushed against me. I took the hint, pushing all the way to the hilt. We both moaned. Oh god he felt better than I imagined. I started a slow rhyme, as he held my hands in a death grip. I tried to be gentle, but it was hard when all I wanted to do what fuck him into the sheets and give him the best orgasm he's ever had. His moaning picked up as I sped up, gentle slowly going out the door as he loosened up.

"Harder," He moaned out, his eyes half lidded. I quickly obliged going faster in the process, pulling my hands out of his in favor of getting a better angle. That's when I knew I found the spot. He screamed out my name suddenly. I smirked, repeatively hitting it. I grabbed his hard cock and pumped it in time with the thrusts. His sweet sounds filled the room and than he screamed again, his cum covering my hands. It only took me a few more thursts to find my release.

He fell back onto the sheets, breathing heavily, eyes closed. I smile and pulled out of him, pulling off the condom and throwing it in the nearest trash. I cuddled up with him, wrapping my arms around him, staring at him. He was just to beautiful. It was so hard to go for round 2, but it was his first time. He was probably already over stimulated. I settled for laying gentle kisses on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"I fucking love you," He said. I laughed.

"The party, they'll wonder where we are," I said, regretting saying I'd go.

"I know, we're so late, but it's worth it," He said, kissing me gently. It wasn't rushed or needy. It was love. Shit when did I become so corny?

Half an hour after showering and fixing ourselves we left for the party. The shower took longer than expected, but it was innocent, kinda. No I didn't fuck him into the wall, not that it wasn't tempting. When we got to the party we were all smiles. I held onto his hand and didn't let go. When the girls found us they started to yell at us and than stopped. Rukia's eyes narrowed at Ichi.

"Ichi your glowing," She said, before a smile formed.

"Oh my god, you didn't," Hal said, looking way to excited. Shit it was our sex life not theirs.

"Shut up," I said. Ichi was blushing like mad.

"We're just so happy for you, that's all," Hal said, sticking her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. I dragged Ichi with me to get a drink. We spent a couple of hours there, drinking some, laughing some, making out some in the corner. It was a fun night, but eventually I dragged Ichi out of there at 1 am. I drove his car, seeing he was a little intoxicated. I didn't get drunk that easily, that and I didn't drink nearly as much as him.

"Where to?" I asked him, our eyes locked.

"Can I stay with you?" He asked, blushing. I smiled, finding it cute.

"Ok," I said, driving to my place. It was nice staying there, because my family didn't' care if I bring someone home, his family would however.

When we got there we just stripped our clothes and crawled into bed, his breathe hot on my neck as he cuddled into my chest. I smiled, falling asleep with my arms around him, holding him tight.


	5. We go down

It can't be all happy and daisies all the time. I'm sorry, but you'll have to suffer with me lol. And sorry about the wait winter has inspired my drawing but not my writing it appears. plus I'm depending on the internet from my school at the moment or otherwise I would have had this up earlier

I know I said that I would keep my word

I wished that I could save you from the hurt

But things will never go back to how we were

I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do

But I can't fight anymore for you

And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again

Sometime, in another life

In another life (another life)

My world was crashing around me, slowly drowning me. Little did I know that soon while right now I had everything, in no time I would have nothing.

Upon waking up it took Ichi about half an hour just to leave because I wasn't having it. I pinned him to the bed, kissing him sweetly in hello. He easily gave in, not pushing away or deepening it. I sighed content and laid my head on his chest. His hands played with my hair. It was perfect.

"I really should go, your parents will want your help setting up for your party. Come on Grimm you want me to impress them right?" He said, smiling. I only wrapped my arms around him, holding him tighter.

"Grimm," He whined. I unwillingly pulled out of his arms and sat down next to him.

"Ok, but you have to come back. No excuses," I gave him my best puppy dog face. He laughed.

"That was the plan all along baka, see you later," He kissed me quickly, making himself presentable, before leaving the room. As soon as he was gone I laid back down, burying my head in one of the pillows. I wasn't ready to face them downstairs just yet.

"Grimmjow!" My mom's voice screamed. Shit I was found out. Well time to face the music. I threw on some clothes and made my way downstairs. I found my parents in the entry way. I quickly made myself disappear from their sight and resorted to the kitchen to find food. I heard a girly giggle. Nel was in there aparetnly having girl talk with someone who looked faintly familiar. Must have been one of her actress friends.

"Hey," I said. The girl smiled strangely at me.

"Hey brother, I hope your ready for a long day," Nel said, seemingly oblivious to the girls stare. Shit it was giving me the creeps.

"Yeah well gotta go I'm sure mom and dad are just wating for me," I tried to make an escape.

"It was nice to meet you Grimmjow," The girl said, the voice strangely familiar.

What the fuck was going on?

As soon as my parents saw me they pulled me aside to the dinning room. I sat across them at the table. I eyed the guy who was standing guard it appeared.

"Grimmjow we wanted to tell you something. Just as we did with Nel, we gave you your freedom until you graduated, but now it's time to get serious son. I want you on the set everyday with me as my future director and also we have found a fine bride for you," My dad said, motioning to the man. He smiled and sat down next to my dad.

"Hello my Tatsuki is very excited about this arrangement. She is a very famous actress right now, she's actually in the middle of a film with your sister," He said. It didn't comfort me.

"Dad, mom no! You can't make me marry anyone. I already have Ichigo, I can make my own desctions," I was trying not to scream. I was more than angry right now. They thought they had the right to tell me how to live my life? No they may be my parents, but they just can't.

"Grimm.." My mom started to say.

"No, don't. We have let you play your games for long enough. It's time you live in the real world. Besides no son of mine is gay. You will marry Tatsuki and you will be happy and rich," He said as if it was final. I stood up.

"No you can't rule my life. It's mine. Just…leave me alone!" I screamed, running out of the room. I ended up in my room again. I punched the door in anger, trying to catch my breathe. I was so fucking angry. They thought they could control all expects of my life? Even who I was? They were so wrong. I needed to get out of here right now. Me and Ichi could run away together and be happy forever. I would never speak to them again, not until they apologized. If they ever did.

A knock disturbed my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I said, annoyed.

"Nel."

I unlocked it and she offered me a small smile.

"Grimm I know it sucks but they're just trying to help us I guess. They did the same thing to me, they made me be the actress I am today and that's not a bad thing. Tatsuki is really amazing you wouldn't be disappointed," She said gently, obviously trying to make me feel better.

"Nel I'm gay, I'm not gonna marry some actress and besides that I'm not going to give up Ichi just to please my parents. I…love him so much," My voice going to a whisper. She hugged me tightly. She let me go after a minute.

"It's not about your happiness. Not to them. It's all about the name. That and I know what your going through. I…well when they talked to me I was engaged to Chad, I never got the chance to tell anyone before they sprung that on me. I had to make a choice and in the end I gave him up so my future would be as bright as they said. It was so hard, I didn't want to say goodbye, but I knew he couldn't be part of my future, mom and dad would never have approved, so I walked away and now I am who I am today and I don't regret it to much. I do think of him everyday, but I wouldn't have my life any other way. In the end it was all about one thing: what are you willing to sacrifice? Everyone has a price Grimmjow, what is yours?"

"Nel, you want me to go through with this?" I asked, shocked. She really was different now.

"I want you to do what will make you happy, but at the same time I don't want you to walk away and than never see you again. They would disown you if you say no. Grimm, please just think about it, for me. I know your happy right now, but I also know no matter what your life is you will find happiness," She said, holding my eyes. She really did care about me, she just had an odd way of showing it most of the time.

"Ok I'll think about it," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you, come down when your ready," She said, leaving me alone.

I sat down on my bed, thinking a million thoughts. What was my price? Right now all I cared about was Ichi's happiness. As long as he was happy so was I. But if I said yes to this, he would never be happy, not unless he could pursue that dream career. If somehow I could get him that full ride I know he'd be happy and I could endure my punishment for being a Jaegerjaque. But I wouldn't have him…

Was it really worth it? Now that I think about it if I did walk away so would my money. We'd both be poor barely making it, but we'd be together. But he wouldn't be that famous writer. All we'd have is my art. It would be extremely selfish of me to do this only to benefit me. Shit what do I do? My parents won't speak to me until I make a decision. I want him to be happy.

I think I know what to do. It's my only choice. We all have to sacrifice something. Shit and I thought I'd have my happy ending.

I had to make two calls. One to Ichi, to tell him not to come today. No way could I pretend everything was ok. The other one to school, quickly removing myself from any future from there.

An hour later I made my way downstairs, composed and ready to face my angry father. When he saw me he pulled me aside again.

"Well what is your answer son?" He asked, his eyes hard.

"I will do whatever you want from me, but only if you promise me one thing," I said. He looked pleased.

"Very well, what is it?"

"I want you to get Ichigo a full ride at Karakara University, as long as he's happy I don't care about mine. If you can do this I'll marry this actress and be your director," I said, trying not to break down. Even as I said these words I knew I didn't truly mean it. I so badly just wanted to walk out and never see his face again, but I was a Jaegerjaque. This was required me. We were not allowed true happiness.

"Yes, I can certainly do this. Now you must go meet Tatsuki, she has been waiting for you. Come, my son, your future awaits," He said leading me somewhere. We ended up in the living room, where my sister sat with the same girl. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. Her body slim and screamed confident. If I were straight I might like her, but sadly for her I was not. Nel got up and followed our father out of the room. The door closed and the room was silent except for the tv softly in the background.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaque have you made your resolve? I figured something must have stalled your decision since I was waiting so long," She said, smiling. She really was beautiful. Any man would be lucky. All I could think about though is how those eyes reminded me of Ichi's and how his bore through my soul and set it on fire.

"Yes, you should know I'm giving up the love of my life just to please my parents," I said, slowly stepping closer.

"Oh there's another? I'm ok with that. You see I do have someone I like to fuck with, but as he is not of high class my parents wouldn't except him. This marriage is suppose to boost my reputation or something. I think your meant to join me on the red carpet and such. I do not expect you to love me. I'll tell you what we can have an open marriage where we can fuck who ever we want. You can keep your girl and I'll keep my lover, it's just a title really. Although I would not mind fucking you at least once in a while," She said with a wink. Somehow I liked her. It kind of bugged me she'd be open to that, but I was relieved at the same time. The only problem is Ichi would never agree. He'd want me completely to himself, just as I thought we'd be.

"I don't know about that. It's not a girl…" I said, looking at her meaningfully.

"Oh your gay. No wonder they wanted to marry you off. I know all about your families reputation. No matter what though I won't back out of this. Byankuya would be extremely jealous if he had to share my body anyways. Do we have a deal than?" She asked.

There was so much more to that question. It wasn't a matter of a deal, it was my life I was throwing away for some girl I've never seen before now, for a father who so dearly believed in our name and reputation, for a sister who wanted not to lose me to trivial things in her eyes. Why did I have to get fucked over? Why did I have to get stuck with this cursive name? I would do anything If I could go back, give me another name, give me another life as long as I still end up with him. I didn't want to go on living for someone else, I wanted to live for me and him. He would never have to choose, his father accepted him, his father would let him do whatever he wanted as long as it made him happy. Why couldn't I be his son? I was so torn, my heart breaking at every word she spoke. I was betraying my love and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Ye..yes," I whispered.

She was talking again, but I didn't hear a word. I would never be whole ever again. My heart in a million pieces, just waiting for Ichi to find it and crush it. He would never forgive me, but at least he can be happy.

Ichigo's POV

I was surprised when Grimm told me not to come, but whatever reason he had must have been good. Instead I got to spend the day with Rukia and Hal, playing video games til our eyes hurt. I didn't see him for 2 more days. He stopped by when no one was home and dragged me out of there. We drove to our spot and he surprised me with the most gentle kiss. My insides melted at his touch.

"Ichi I love you," He whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"I know. I love you too," I said, taking full control of his lips. I grabbed his hair, forcing him to stop being so gentle. I was not a woman damn it and he knew that. I felt him smile against my lips and go at me with full force. His tongue danced with mine. Someone moaned.

Hands were everywhere, touching me, touching him. My body was tingling with excitement. It was that day all over again. I wanted him to fuck me so bad. He pulled me to the back, sitting me on his lap as his lips abused mine, his hands squeezing my ass.

I couldn't stand it. I needed him. I came up for air, breathing heavily.

"Grimm make love to me," I said looking him right in the eyes. I saw his eyes were also clouded over.

He didn't answer. He just laid me down, leaving gentle kisses everywhere as he slowly undressed me. His hot mouth ended up on my member, licking at first and than almost instantly deep throating me. I screamed his name as he repeatively did that, sending me over the edge. Before I knew it I came right into his mouth. I blushed, but he just smiled and swallowed while he looked into my eyes. Oh god so hot. I was already half hard by the time he cleaned me up fully and made his way back to my lips.

"Ichi I don't have any lube," He said regrettably.

"I don't care, I don't want to wait."

He smiled and offered me his fingers. I smiled and took them in, getting them as wet as possible. His lips covered mine again once they were gone. My shirt gone long ago he undid my pants and got rid of them. My body was on fire with his hands and lips on me. His lips wondered down, his fingers teasing me, than he playfully nibbled on my nipple only than did he slip in a finger.

I couldn't help but move in discomfort. I still wasn't use to that feeling. He stopped moving. Shit I had to move. I pushed my hips up, encouraging him to continue. He smiled at me and continued his treatment to my nipples while his finger prepared me, almost unnoticeably adding a second one. It didn't hurt anymore, he needed to move faster. Shit I wanted him now. I moved my hips impatently. He laughed.

"You're so sexy when your horny," He said, holding my eyes as he sissored me with 3 fingers. All I could do was moan. He was intoxicating. He was mine.

Finally he was right there, his hard dick pressing against my entrance, my legs at his shoulders as he slowly penetrated. My eyes shut as I held on to him for dear life as the feeling of wholeness spread through me. He finally entered fully, our bodies pressed against each other.

"Move," I commanded. And he did.

Slowly we thrusted together, I urged him faster, deeper, anything as long as he was still touching me. He grabbed my hands and held on tight. He let my legs slip, only for me to wrap them around him, giving me some control. I forced him to go faster, because he seemed to be holding back. We got in a steady pace, I wasn't sure where my body ended and his began. I could only moan as my senses were going out of control.

His hand on my dick set me over the edge as he pumped me in time with the thrusts, only than did he brush that part of me that made me scream his name. He repeatively hit it over and over again. I freed my hand from this death grip and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, our lips melting together, our tongues instantly seeking each other.

Time didn't seem to matter, all that mattered was the heat we were creating and the motion. Shit this was so much better than the first time, not rushed, just needy and loving and perfect. I tore my lips away when I came, screaming his name, my hot cum covering his hands. He let out a moan as his cum filled me. I collapsed, he followed, still inside of me.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. We stayed like that for a long time, the only sound heard was our breathing.

A couple hours later I woke up, looking around confused. When I saw Grimm cuddled up against me though I smiled. Oh yeah we totally fucked in his backseat. Thank god we picked an excluded area. Upon realizing this though I nudged him awake. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw me.

"I guess we fell asleep," He said, his eyes laughing.

"Maybe we should get out of here," I said, taking in his nakedness. His eyes widened.

"Shit what time is it?" He asked frantically. I looked at my phone that was laying on the ground.

"8, why?" He dressed quickly, searching for his keys.

"Grimm?" I asked, confused. Sitting up to watch him. He met my eyes and what I saw scared me. They were wide with something. Fear? Sadness? Shit I don't know. Whatever it is I didn't like it.

"I'm late, I promised my parents I'd be home. Shit I'm sorry Ichi." There was something in his voice too. There was something he wasn't telling me. I didn't say anything until he dropped me off. He turned off the car and looked at me, biting his lip.

"Ichi?" He said, searching for something.

"What's going on?" I held his eyes.

"It's nothing." I knew him to well. Even if he wasn't falling apart in front of me I would have known.

"You're lying. Please don't act like everything's ok. Just tell me I can handle it." I begged, breaking eye contact, staring at the ground. He sighed and suddenly warm hands touched me and warm breathe was close to me. I pulled away, pushing him as far away as possible, before meeting his eyes, a fire in my eyes.

"Don't touch me! Just talk to me, or if your not going to talk than leave." He stayed silent.

"Grimm don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," He mumbled. I opened the door and took one last look at him, before running out, slamming the door. Tears threatened to come.

Where did it go wrong?


	6. At the crossroads

I know it's been far far to long, but I felt compelled to finish this. This isn't the ending, obviously. One more.

I wasn't sure how to feel when Ichi left. This was all for _him_ and yet I couldn't bring myself to be happy. I just couldn't bring myself to tell him what I've done. How I've ruined our future together. True Tatsuki and I had a deal, but what if he wouldn't go for that? I know what he wanted and I wanted it too, but at the same time Nel's words haunted me. It was true my parents would disown me and Nel would be to afraid to speak to me. But I'd have Ichi and I was starting to second guess myself.

But for now dinner.

I drove home uncertain of what tomorrow would bring.

When I got home I quickly checked myself over to make sure I didn't scream sex to much and walked in, not caring that they'd be mad. Dad looked furious, but Tatsuki just flashed me a knowing smile. I sat down besides her, as they expected me and silently dished up a plate.

"Grimmjow, you're late," He said, openingly mad.

"I'm sorry I lost track of time," I said, before greeting Tatsuki politely. She smiled, going along with it.

"Grimmjow that's not an excuse. You're an adult now. You have responsibilities and expectations and you will be successful," His voice was stern and left nothing up for discussion. Oh how I hated him.

"Yes sir," I said, meeting his eyes He looked pleased.

The rest of dinner was peaceful and came to an end before I knew it. My parents said goodbye to Tatsuki and my mom looked at me expectantly. I nodded and walked her to her car. She smiled at me again and hugged me.

"Well Grimmy did you see your friend today?" She said into my ear. I stiffened at her words.

"Yes," I mumbled, a feeling of dread overtaking me. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"And did you tell him about our arrangement?"

"No, I couldn't. I don't think he'll understand."

"Oh, but he will. Just tell him Grimmy. You can still get your happiness. Now kiss me." I gaped at her, shocked. She sighed frustrated and grabbed my shirt, pulling me close.

"Your parents are watching, we have to play the part if we're going to get away with this," She said, before covering my lips with hers for a few seconds. I didn't respond. I couldn't. Flashes of orange filled my head and made me want to puke. This was wrong.

She pulled away, looking pissed.

"Goodnight Grimmjow," Her voice was cold as she slammed her car door closed and left. I couldn't even begin to imagine why she was so pissed and honestly I couldn't care less. I slowly walked back to the house, playing with my phone in my pocket.

I wanted to see him. I had to see him to make this right. I had to explain, make him understand.

I somehow dodged the parents and got back to my room and pulled out my phone. I scrolled down to his name and pressed connect. I waited and waited for him to answer for what seemed like hours, which was all reality only seconds. Finally it stopped ringing and I heard him hesitate. I held my breathe.

"Are you calling to tell me what's going on?" He finally said.

"No, I mean yes, but it's not something I should explain over the phone," I answered honestly.

"Come over," He said, after a minute.

"Ichi it's almost midnight."

"So that never stopped you before."

It was clear we would get nowhere at this point. I had to give in. He deserved to know the truth.

"Ok," I said defeated.

"Ok," He said, before hanging up. I put the phone down and laid back. Was I ready for this? What would he say? Would he hate me? Would he leave me? Oh gods if he left me I might just die. But he had to know and I had to tell him.

I got up and grabbed my keys, quietly exiting the house. I was gone within seconds, speeding to my destiny. I slowed down as I neared his house and parked a few feet away. I saw his light on, but it was turned off in seconds. He came out, walking toward me, silently getting in the car with me. I turned off the engine and let my keys fall.

Oh the silence was agonizing. I had to break it. But where to begin?

"Did I do something wrong?" He broke the silence, _again._ I felt bad. This was all about him, but not.

"No Ichi you're perfect."

"Than what is it?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes locking on mine. I found myself mezmorized and suddenly words were coming out.

"My dad wants me to get married to an actress. If I don't he'll disown me and I'll never see my family again. But Tatsuki, she doesn't want to get married either, but she's, well I think she's in love with someone else too, but we don't have a choice. I can't just leave them…"

Ichi's eyes widened and stared at me in shock. He looked away after a minute and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ichi…We made a deal I guess, my dad and I and her and I. Nel talked to me, told me to do what was best for me, but she doesn't want to lose me. I told him that if he got you a full ride I'd do it. And Tatsuki said that if we got married we wouldn't really be together. She's willing to have an open relationship and she'd never say a word to make it seem like anything different."

Still silence. I watched him closely, his fists would white, his eyes hidden in the dark. I was to afraid to try to touch him.

"And all this went down the day of your graduation party?" He finally spoke. I almost smiled.

"Yes, I was to afraid to see you. You would have seen my every emotion and I could have never said yes to them."

"Grimm…" He whispered and suddenly he looked me dead in the eyes with a look I've never seen. "I would never, ever agree to that kind of deal. Not for her. Not for you. Because I know you'd never truly be happy without me, just like I would never be. I don't need a fancy college to be happy. I was perfectly content with just the thought of the future with _you. _I won't share you with anyone. Grimm, how could you be so stupid? You don't even like your family. You hate the business, the only person you can remotely stand is Nel and she'd never abandon you. Grimmjow how could you think I'd be ok with this?"

His outburst left me speakless, but I knew I had to speak, otherwise he'd walk away and I'd never see him again. I had to make this right.

"I wanted you to be happy. I thought you'd understand."

"I am happy, I mean I was happy until I found out about your fuck up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, please it can't be to late. Please reconsider. I'll make it easy for you. Choose me and our life together or never see me again. It's up to you, let know when you grow a brain," He said angrily, exiting the car, running inside, not before I saw the tears in his eyes though.

Ichigo…a life without Ichigo?


	7. I choose you

Even though the whole reason for this story doesn't exist anymore everyone deserves their happy ending, even if she found hers somewhere else. The least I can do is honor what was and than forget it.

* * *

We live on front porches and swing life away,

We get by just fine here on minimum wage

If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,

I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

* * *

I woke up, feeling cold and alone. I already missed his warmth, his smile, his chocolate brown eyes that pierced my soul. Oh god my heart hurt. I rolled over unwillingly and stretched as I sat up. I reached for my phone and stared, shocked.

Ichi had texted me.

_Got your 'present' but afraid I can't take. Don't text me back, not unless you made up your mind._

My heart sank. He truly meant it didn't he? He wouldn't talk to til I made up my mind. I would lose my mind if I couldn't talk to him, so that means I had to rethink this grand scheme. If I really really didn't want to lose him, which clearly I didn't, I had to figure out a way out of this.

Yes, there was no documents signed that made it official, but Ichi getting the money was as good as done. My dad would accept that as his part done, all that was left was me marrying that bitch. Tatsuki might accept it, hell her boyfriend would be more than happy.

But Nel…what about Nel? She had said she just wanted my happiness. What if that meant abandoning my destiny and her to chase after the love of my life? The one who held my heart and could just as easily break it right now.

Ichigo. My Ichigo. I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't lose them, than I would have nothing worth living for. Not even Nel could fill the massive void that would be there.

Oh Ichigo…

Tatsuki. I had to talk to her. She would know a way out. She had to, she was way to smart. So that's what I did, I called her and asked her on a 'date'.

* * *

My parents were overjoyed when I left to pick her up. They thought I was finally accepting things, but in all reality I could just as easily walk away from them. I flashed them a fake smile and pushed them away, rushing to my car. This need to talk to her was ridiculous.

I was the perfect gentleman to her parents and quickly stole her away after to much small talk. I took her to a quiet restaurant where no one could over hear us. We sat down and she smiled at me.

"Why Grimmjow I never knew you were such a gentleman. Now cut the act. What is it you need? There's something brewing in your eyes," She said, watching me closely. I sighed.

"I told him and he gave me an altamative. Tatsuki, I can't marry you, I'd only lose him. You must understand. Please help me. I can't…" I tried to say, but my voice cracked. Tears threatened to fall, but I pushed them down. She looked at me with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You really love him, don't you? Well I'll let you in on a secret. Byakuya…He loves me. He wants to marry me and I kinda wanna marry him to. Grimm should I say yes? We could elope and spend a month in Europe and than well it'd be to late for us and you could be with Ichigo. I don't want you to lose him. It was would kill me to lose mine too. Tell the truth Grimm you never wanted this, did you? But the question is what didn't you want? To marry me? Or is it more? Is it…your family?" She asked, gently taking my hand. I met her eyes.

"I never wanted any of this. I want my own life. I want to be an artist, I wanted to go to art school. I wanted to live with Ichi and be happy. Sure we'd fight sometimes and hate each other, but we'd get through, because I love him so damn much. I hate my parents for making me think I have to be this _person. _I just want to be my own person. I want to be free."

Her smile softened.

"Maybe we understand each other better than we originally thought Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"Maybe."

"Give me 3 days."

"What?" I asked confused. Her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm giving you you're out. I'm going to go to Vegas to get married, but first I'll leave a note for my parents. You'll know within hours and than run Grimm, run."

"Are you…are you sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"He's asked me a million times, I'm sure. Thank you for giving the chance. I'll gladly do this for you if it brings you happiness. Now let's finish this meal and you'll take me home with a goodnight kiss and you won't see me again. Call Ichigo, but you can't see him yet. He'll understand, Grimm, and he'll wait. He has to wait for you. Grimmjow get your man and go to art school and do everything you've always wanted. Don't let your parents rule your life for anyother day."

Her speech filled me with confidence and I grinned at her.

"Ok, but I'll owe you big time."

"Oh I know," She said, her voice teasing. And for the first time in days I smiled.

* * *

I felt like I was in one of those cheesy movies. I drove to Ichigo's, needing to see his face one last time until the 'terrible news came'. I drove without stopping to think that he wouldn't want to see me or listen. He loved me, he was meant for me, he _had to. _I didn't stop until his house was in sight, only than did I pull out my phone and dialed that familiar number.

The first time he let it go to voice mail, but I tried again.

"What the fuck Grimmjow, what do you want?" He practically yelled, his anger obvious.

"Ichi, please come outside,"

"So I can punch you? Sure, with pleasure."

"Ichi please, I'm begging you."

"This better be good," and than he hung up.

I got out of the car and waited. He came out after a minute, looking as if he was already in bed. Well it was late. He walked closer, cautiously. I stepped closer and he stopped.

"What you're not married yet?" He asked, with spite in his voice, but his eyes told another story. He looked sad. Oh god I caused that.

"Not yet, maybe someday. But I struck a deal, you see she's saving me first and someday when she needs something well I guess I'll have to help her. In the meantime though, well I really just want to kiss you," I said, daring to step closer. He didn't move, taking the words in.

"And what deal is it this time?"

"She's eloping in Vegas."

"Oh that's rich you're getting married in Vegas. I expected more from some big shot like you."

"I'm not getting married in Vegas."

He looked at me confused. The silence drew out.

"And you're part of the deal?"

"I get to run away too. I'm gonna go to art school like I wanted."

"And…?" He asked, his eyes almost fearful.

"Ichi, please…"

"I don't understand, what are you…"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed forward, cupping the back of his head and pulled him closer, so close our breathe mingled. I half expected him to run away so I didn't get any closer yet.

"Ichi, I had to find a way back to you," I whispered. "I couldn't let you slip out of my fingers. I love you."

He stared at me with wide eyes, glimmering with emotions.

"Grimm," He whispered equally as quiet before closing the gap between us. I gripped at his hair, feeling the silky softness, as our lips met in desperation. It was more a battle of lips and tongues. I took it in, not pushing for more, just taking it in as Ichi took control, clinging desperately to me. I held on tight, feeling his warmth surround me.

After what seemed like forever he pulled away, resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his hair gently. I never felt more complete than I did in that moment.

"Stay with me Grimm. Please stay with me," He whispered, not moving.

"I can't. Ichi I can't see you until she leaves, but after that I'm all yours. I'll pack all my stuff away and put it in my car and when the time comes I'll leave and come here,"

"No, don't come here. It's the first place they'd look," He said suddenly, puling back looking me in the eyes.

"Than where?"

"My brother's."

I stared at him confused.

"You have a brother Ichi? You never told me,"

"That's because no one ever talks about him. He use to be bad news and he ran away to join a gang. Now he lives in Tokyo and works at a bar. He's changed, but no one talks to him but me. You have to go to him and than I'll follow."

"Than what Ichi?" I asked, grinning stupidly.

"Who knows Grimm, life could take us anywhere. I'll text you the address and you text me when you leave." He smiled at me and my heart melted a little.

"Ok, but I really should go," I smiled back and started to untangle from him.

"I know, but first, Grimm, I love you," He suddenly looked very shy. My smile widened and I captured his lips one last time in a deep kiss. I held his eyes for a minute before walking away. I only looked back once more before leaving, wishing my new life could start today.


	8. I run to you

This was going to be the last chapter but it was getting so long, so the next chapter will be the last one, a short little ending or something. Probably will be written tomorrow you can only write so much at 2am and still make it sound good. Please forgive the girl who hasn't wrote a lemon in oh idk over a year at least.

Oh say,

wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?

Oh say,

wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be

Someday holding hands in the end

All our broken plans will have been

I will kiss you soft so you know

It is love from the first

Time I pressed my lips against yours

Thinking, "Oh, is it love?"

The next day was the longest day of my life, just as was the next day. The third day, well the only that kept me going that day was an address and a mysterious phone number Ichi sent me. All he had said was: _Call him . _

Call who? He never even told me his brothers name. Whatever I was to busy packing the finishing touches while my parents were still gone. My trunk was almost full. I mostly packed clothes and other necessary things, like my money I had packed away. I knew as soon as I left my parents wouldn't give me a dime and somehow I was ok with that. I could get a job to pay for art school. That's right for the first time I'd have a crappy minimum wage job any college kid had to do at some point. I think I liked the fact that the first time in a long time I'd be considered normal.

Once everything was packed into my car I googled the directions to Ichi's brothers. It was about a 2-hour drive. It was perfect. Even if my parents did look for me they wouldn't look that far.

Once all evidence of my leaving was hidden I settled in the living room staring at the phone. Curiosity got the best of me and I dialed the number Ichi gave me. I'd let it ring twice than I'd hang up.

To bad he picked up after the first one.

"Yeah, 'hat do you 'ant?" A male said. I laughed, hearing the distinctive Kurosakiness in his voice.

"Ichi gave me your number, it's…"

"Grimmjow," He snapped.

"That's right."

"You woke me up. You must know I work nights. You must be crazy to call me before 3pm."

"Oh right I'm sorry."

"'H it's ok. I won't be here when you get here so I'll leave the door unlocked for you."

"Oh ok."

"I'll talk to you when you get here 'k? You're disturbing my beauty sleep. Being this beautiful ain't easy." I laughed.

"I see the Kurosaki charm must run in the family."

"'Hat's right, now shut up."

"Ok bye."

He hung up with growl. I couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like an interesting person, I couldn't wait to meet him. I leaned back and went back to staring at the phone, only to hear the house phone ring. I jumped up and picked it up, about to answer but before I could get a word in a woman was frantic.

"Grimmjow she's gone! Tatsuki has run away with that _trash! _Grimmjow you have to get her back for me!" Her mother practically screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear so I won't lose my hearing.

"Relax, where did she go?" I asked, even though I knew already.

"She ran away to Las Vegas to get married! Please help me!"

"Ok sure, yeah I'll go there and try to find her."

"Oh my god thank you!..." I cut her off and hung up. My grin widened and I was gone. I ran to my car and drove, texting Ichi I was on my way.

Of course I had no intention of going after Tatsuki. She might just punch me on sight. I'd rather go to my Ichi anyday. My Ichi. It was actually happening, it nearly blew my mind. In the end both Tatsuki and me both got our loves. Mine was so close I could almost taste him. Once I see him, oh god he won't be able to walk for a week, not that he'll need too.

The drive seemed to fly by and suddenly I was in a crappy neighborhood, where Ichi's brother apparently lived. I slowed down, looking at the house numbers. Finally I found it, lucky number 6. It was a smallish yellow house that looked cozy enough from the outside. I wasn't about to complain though. I didn't need luxury to be happy.

I pulled in and grabbed my jacket and phone before entering. The inside was simple. The living room had a big couch and a flat screen tv. The kitchen had the basics. There was only one bedroom and I didn't dare go in. I laid down on the couch, closing my eyes just for a second…

Warmth, so much warmth. I slowly woke up and once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw big chocolate eyes staring at me. He grinned and cuddled up closer to me, his lips wondering to nibble at my neck.

"Ichi is this a dream?" I asked, moving my neck for better access. He nibbled extra hard and mumbled "no".

"Ichi…" He sighed, pulling away.

"What's wrong Grimm?" He asked, looking annoyed. I grinned, looking him in the eyes.

"Nothing, now," I said, kissing him softly on the lips. He moaned happily against my lips. I took advantage of distraction and pined his arms above his head and pushed him onto his back. I kneeled between his legs and kissed him deeper. Once I was content he wouldn't try to move his hands I explored his body further, slipping under his shirt to tweek his nipples. He moaned, breaking the kiss. I grinned and took the opportunity to slip the shirt over his head. I kissed the skin that was offered to me, gently biting his nipples along the way and touching everything in sight. He leaned his head back and kept making his sexy sounds. Once I got to his neck I made sure to leave a mark before teasing his ears.

"When does your brother get home?" I whispered, while undoing his pants.

"Um…not til 3 am I think," He managed to get out, before moaning when I rubbed his clothed hardness.

"Good," I grinned my biggest grin before attaching his mouth again, forcing my tongue in the to willing mouth. He moaned, scratching at my back when I freed his manhood and pumped it fast and hard. I watched his face as he got close to completion. It was so unbelievably beautiful. This man was so beautiful he probably wouldn't even have to touch me to make me come.

"Grimm I'm gonna…" He screamed as he came all over my hands. I grinned at him when I put a finger in my mouth and tasted him. He blushed crimson at the sight.

"Aw Ichi you're so cute," I teased. His determined face returned and before I knew it he had reversed us. I stared up at him in shock. He grinned.

"Grimm I'm gonna rock your world," He said, his voice oozing with lust and sex. I grinned, enjoying every minute of it.

"Bring it on," I challenged. His grin never faded as he finished stripped himself, than practically ripped my clothes off. He kissed his way from my chest, down to my thighs, than his tongue teased my manhood. I moaned as heat and tongue touched my head and quickly took me all in in only a few sucks. His tongue was torturous, running down my dick and nipping at the head playfully. It was pure torture. I grabbed his hair forcefully and pulled him further on my manhood. He moaned against it and I was starting to see stars as he went faster and deeper. I almost didn't hear the bottle of lube being opened I was in such bliss and than the finger traced my hole. I tensed up, but he only speed up and suddenly deep-throated me. I screamed as I gave violently into his mouth. He swallowed it and looked up at me with mischief in his eyes. He licked off the remaining cum and I moaned at the sight.

"Relax Grimm, it'll only hurt more if you don't," He warned playfully, circling my hole again. I watching his evey move and he looked up at me with dark eyes. Oh my god he was so hot.

"Relaxxx," He said, before taking me in his mouth again. I threw my head back, not even feeling the first finger go in, thrusting in and out. He took more of me in before adding a second and than a third finger. I tried not to scream at the pain with the third, until he struck the good spot. I moaned and he grinned up at me, hitting the spot repeatively, his mouth still working his magic, until he gave it one last suck before opening the lube again, slicking up his manhood. I watched in wonder at the sight, until he caught me and grinned like a cat.

"Grimm are you ready?" He asked, playfulness obvious in his voice.

"Yes fuck, just do it!"

He leaned forward, catching my lips deeply as he pushed my knees apart and aguishly slow entered me. I bit his lip at the pain and groaned. He didn't stop til he was fully seated in me and than stopped, softly kissing me into relaxation. I moaned into it and pushed against his manhood. He smiled into my lips and gripped my hips as he thrust into me with abandon.

Oh god he felt good. Like before now I wasn't fully complete until he entered me. I could almost see the appeal of being uke. Almost.

I held onto his shoulders and met his thrusts every time. Our moans mixing together and sweat clung to our bodies. I was moaning like a whore. It was beyond embarrassing.

Suddenly he pulled out and I heard myself whine.

"Ichi…"

"Get on your knees Grimm."

I quickly obeyed and we were joined in time, he pulled at my hair and held my waist as he thrust into me faster and harder than before, hitting my prostate everytime. I gripped the couch like it was my lifeline and pumped my dick as white started to overtake me.

"Ichi…I'm…"

"I know…" He breathed out, before speeding up, hitting the same spot, making my knees go weak. I couldn't stop yet. I pumped my dick harder and faster until I screamed and came all over my hand. Not even 2 thrusts later he came inside me. We both collapsed, clinging to each other, trying to regain our breathe.

"I…" Breath. "didn't know…" Breath. "you had it in ya," I managed to get out. He laughed into my back and pulled out of me. I moaned into the couch. Holy shit that was to good.

"Grimm we should shower, I don't want Shiro to come home to us smelling like sex," He said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Ok whatever you say Ichi,"

We made our way to the bathroom and turned on hot water, washing the cum off of each other. Which slowly turned into kissing. Which turned to groping. Which turned into Ichi against the shower wall with 3 fingers up his ass. He held onto me, moaning into my ear as I entered him brutally, only giving him a minute to adjust, before I started to thrust with no mercy. His fingernails scratched my back as he held on for dear life, his legs wrapped tightly around me. I held them in place as I pounded into him. I kissed him the best I could, but mostly it was tongues caressing each other. He pulled away and screamed at me to go faster, deeper, god don't stop. I grinned and held him tighter as I increased my speed and changed angles trying to find…

He screamed into neck and my grin widened. Found it. I hit that spot again and again until he clutched around me and came on my stomach. A few more thrust and I came too.

Only after washing off again we slipped on some clothes, found a blanket and dosed off on the couch, arms and legs intertwined.

Ichigo's pov

"Ichigooooo," A voice said, making me start to wake up. I stirred, stretching slightly in Grimmjow's arms. I didn't want to wake up.

"Ichigoooo come oonnn," It repeated. I groaned and snuggled closer to his chest. Must stay in the warmth. Must ignore the annoying older brother.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

I opened my eyes and glared daggers at him

"What do you want Shiro?" I said finally, not moving an inch.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother who you haven't seen in forever? Come on wake upppp," He whined. I groaned and tried to break free from Grimm's arms, but they only held on tighter.

"Come on Grimm how can you sleep with the noise he's making?" I asked, smiling at how cute Grimm looked when he was sleeping.

"Easy just ignore him," He mumbled, trying to pull me closer. I pushed him away and managed to kick my legs away and getting free. I stood up and the next thing I know I'm on the ground surrounded by paler arms. I smiled and let him hug me.

Shiro could pass as my twin. He looked pretty the same except he had white hair, golden eyes and pale skin. He was actually 2 years older than me. He disappeared when I was only 13 to run with the Espada's. He ended up nearly killed on the side of the road after some of the other gang members turned on him. Ever since he's turned his life around though and I never stopped loving him. Dad was angry at him and my sisters were just confused I think. I never blamed him for anything. He was an innocent that got caught up in the wrong thing. Not that anyone would believe that, but I did and that's all that mattered.

"Ichi I missed you! Why does it take some boyfriend to make me see you?" He whined, putting on his fake sad face.

"Oh shut up Shiro you never visit either."

"Well I gotta work for a living you know. What do you do? Go to school? Oh that's right you graduated. So you have no excuse little brother!" He said, laughing like a madman. I rolled my eyes and crawled over to Grimm to try to wake him.

"Grimm, wake up," I whispered into his ear, leaving slopping kisses. He was grinning from the corner of my eye. I smiled, nibbling playfully at his neck. I ignored Shiro's comments in the background.

"Ichi stop ittt! I'm up!" He said, slowly opening his eyes. He grinned at me, kissing me on the lips. I pushed him away after a few seconds, to aware of Shiro's eyes.

"Grimm this is Shiro, my older brother,"

"'Up," Grimm said lazily, looking him over. Oh god he sees it too, that we're almost like twins.

"Che you're not that impressive," Shiro said with a sneer. Grimm's grin matched his and they stared each other right in the eyes.

"Ummm I think it's to early to fight," I said, looking at both of them.

"Ichi I'm not gonna fight him, not unless he hurts than we'll have a problem," He said in his best big brother voice.

"Oh trust me I have no plans to hurt Ichi, but if I do I give you permission to," He said, making the brothers look at him with shock and pleasure.

"Please Shiro don't take that as an invitation," I begged, seeing the wheels already going in his head.

"Oh don't worry Ichi I think I like this one," He grinned at me and I knew he wasn't lying. I relaxed and stood up.

"So what you got for breakfast?"

"Oh you're going to make breakfast? That is so sweet of you little brother!" I rolled my eyes as Grimm grinned at him amused.

Oh yes things just might work out just fine for us. This is only the beginning of a beautiful new life.


	9. A new beginning

Thank you for being patient. I have always been terrible at updating.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Grimmjow's POV

It was early morning I could just feel it. I opened my eyes, but instantly closed them when the sun blinded me. I relaxed against the warm form next to me, breathing him in. My Ichigo.

Oh right the events that followed my escape. Well I was one of the lucky ones. So was Ichi. So was Tatsuki.

My parents freaked out of course, at the knowledge that Tatsuki not only ran away with her 'good for nothing boyfriend', but also that I ran away. Rumor has it that Ichi was right, that the first place they looked was his place. His dad and sisters denied that I was ever there and that Ichi had nothing to do with it. At least someone was on our side. I guess they gave up after a while, of looking for me.

I stayed in Tokyo with Ichi. We stayed with Shiro for a while, but eventually settled down in our own place. Ichi decided to go to the college in Tokyo and I went to an art school. Course suddenly getting up and leaving left us both kind of broke, but Ichi was lucky. His dad helped pay for his tuition. I burned through the money I had brought and ended up working at the same bar Shiro did. Sure it wasn't the luxury I was use to, but that never seemed to matter because I was just happy I had Ichi.

Tatsuki kind of disappeared for a few months. When she came back she was sporting a tan and a big diamond ring. She was practically beaming with happy. We went for lunch and laughed at the irony of it all. They had traveled America and didn't regret their decision for a second. She told me that he'd be trying to convince her to run away with him for months and she was afraid what her parents would think. I think Ichi helped open her eyes, that it didn't really matter, that love would conquer all.

Her parents forgave her after a while, seeing how happy she was. When they up and left to live in New York her parents through a big going away party. She left with their graces. My parents never could get over it, but at least Nel would talk to me. Them cutting me off so completely opened her eyes and she wanted me in her life. She camped out at our place in Tokyo and wouldn't leave until we talked. We did and we ended up understanding each other a little better in the end.

Which brings us to the presence. It was a Sunday and 4 years after the whole family. It was June, a beautiful day. I was happy.

Ichigo was graduating with honors, a job was already promised to him. He'd been writing something for a couple years now, but he'd never show me. He only said, "Trust me, you'll love it." I didn't press, I was to busy with school. I was only a few classes away from graduating, but I practically lived at school. The truth was we were saving up for a studio for me. Ichi had his own little office, 'his' space. All I ever wanted was my own space to make a mess of and not care, because it was art and it was mine. Someday.

"Grimm, hey Grimm where are you?" His voice broke my trance. I blinked and looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"Morning," I said, brushing his cheek. He leaned forward, his lips brushing mine gently. I sighed into it.

"I have something I want to show you today," He said, wrapping my arms around him, curling closer. I smiled, holding on tight.

"Oh yeah? Finally gonna show me your masterpiece?" I asked, teasingly.

"Nooo," He said, sticking his tongue out at me. "Not today. But it's just as good I think."

"Oh I doubt that."

"I don't," He said, his eyes were extra bright. I laughed.

"Ok, just not yet. I'm way to comfortable," I said, pulling him closer, resting my head on his shoulder. He laughed into my ear. I kissed the skin closest to me, taking in his warmth. Closing my eyes I relaxed, letting myself fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep," He said, but didn't move to stop me.

"It's still early, unless your gonna offer a better alternative," I mumbled. Suddenly he moved, pushing me down on my back. I stared, shocked. He grinned at me, straddling me. I moaned at the contact, already getting hard. The only thing separating us were boxers and I could just easily get rid of them. He kissed my neck playfully, while his hand wondered lower. I tried to touch him, but his other hand stopped me.

"No," He said with a growl, claiming my lips. I moaned into them as they not so gently took control, nibbling and pushing his tongue in. I grabbed his hair instead and enjoyed the powerful kiss.

His hand brushed my hardness, teasing it through the boxers, before pushing them down and pumping it to completion. I moaned into his lips, pulling away to breathe. He moved back to my neck, biting it as he sped up. I pushed my hips against his hand, encouraging him to speed up.

After only a couple minutes I came hard into his hand, moaning against his lips. He licked his fingers and looked right at me. I moaned, kissing him hard. I pulled away in favor of catching my breath, falling back against the sheets. I felt him move off the bed and walk away.

"Ichi?" I asked. He stopped.

"I'm gonna take a shower, than maybe start some breakfast. Don't you dare fall asleep on me," His voice was playful again, before he disappeared. I groaned and buried my head in the pillow. That boy will be the death of me.

A couple hours later he forced me out of the house, dragging me a couple blocks

"Ichiiii this isn't fair. It's my day off can't this wait?" I whined, thinking he'd give in. He only gave me that determined face and held my hand tighter.

"Stop whining or I'll take it back," He said, his voice dead serious. I only stared confused.

"Take what back?"

"You'll see."

"Ichiiiii!" I whined again, but he ignored it. He stopped suddenly, releasing my hand to dig something out of his pocket. A key. Now I was really confused. He turned toward me, meeting my eyes.

"Ichigo?"

"Come on Grimm," He said, unlocking a door to a building I just noticed. He opened the door and urged me to enter. I entered uncertainly and looked around. It was bear and basically just one big room. He entered and closed the door behind me.

"What is this? Why are we here?" I asked, turning to meet his eyes. He smiled and stepped closer, slipping his hands in mine.

"It's for you, I umm had a friend who owed me a favor. It was a deal really, so don't worry I spent my money on something better," He said, his eyes searching mine. I stared, shocked.

_Mine? As in my studio? But I thought that was just a stupid dream. _

"Grimm?" His voice broke my state of shock. His hand was on my cheek, his warmth waking me up.

"Thank you Ichigo, thank you so much!" I said, grinning, before crushing our lips together. He moaned against my lips, pushing me away unwillingly. I smiled at him as he walked away, as if thinking hard.

"That's only part of the surprise Grimm, I…I have something I need to ask you," He said, looking anywhere but at me. _Ha how cute._

"Anything Ichi," I said encouraging him to continue. He bit his lip, fiddling with something in his pocket. I smiled at his cuteness as his face grew determined and withdrew his hand. He walked back to me, grabbing my hand. I felt something drop in it. I stared at him curiously. He withdrew his hand and stared right into my eyes. My eyes strayed for a second, looking down. I was shocked to see a silver band. I stared back with him with wide eyes.

_Was that…?_

"Grimmjow I know we've been through a lot, but even after all that I still love you. I love you so damn much and I'd want nothing else, but to spend the rest of my life with you," He stopped momentarily and I held my breath, "Marry me?"

I stopped breathing. Ichi, my Ichi, wants to marry me? Of course I've thought about it, I just never thought it'd be that important. I mean yes it is, but I was never in any rush, because I already knew he was mine. Nothing would really change, just our last names I suppose. But if he wanted it…

"Yes," I said, feeling a stupid smile form on my lips.

"What?" He asked, looking in a daze momentarily.

"I said yes idiot. God knows I'd do anything for you," I teased, a stupid smile formed on his perfect lips. He slipped the ring on my finger and his fingers played with it.

"Can we go home now?" I asked. He stopped staring at the ring and looked up at me.

"What so you can fuck me into the mattress?" He asked teasingly.

"Something like that."

"Promise?" He asked, his eyes filled with lust.

"God yes," I moaned, kissing him passionately, licking at his lips for entrance. He accepted and I explored.

After what seemed like forever we separated, smiling stupidly at each other.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

And yes that night I did fuck him into the mattress. And in the shower. And on the couch.

"You're what?" Nel practically screamed into my ear over the phone. I pulled it away quickly, trying not to lose my hearing before the wedding.

"I'm getting married Nel, next Saturday in Karakara. I want you there, please sis I need you," I begged. She laughed.

"I never thought you'd be the one to get married first. What made you finally ask him?" She asked, thankfully not yelling anymore. I blushed.

"I um didn't," I said. She burst out laughing.

"No way! No fucking way Grimm! I thought you were the man in the relationship," She teased, her voice playful.

"Shut up Nel!"

"I'm kidding. God Grimm I thought you had a sense of humor. I'd love to be at your wedding just tell me when and where."

I smiled. At least someone in my family loved me still.

It was a simple ceremony at Ichigo's family church, the same church his parents got married at actually. We didn't need anything fancy. All we needed was our closest friends and family there to support us. From my family the only one who came was Nel. Ichigo was lucky his sisters, his dad and Shiro all came. Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia and Hal came also.

We wore simple black tuxes and stayed with traditional vows. The moment we were declared Mr. Grimmjow and Ichigo Jeagerjaques my heart leapt. Finally he was mine. My Ichi, for real this time until death.

I never thought I'd get my happy ending, but you never know. Life surprises you. I have my happy ending. Everyday I wake up next to the man I love, I get to do the career I want and I have no complaints. I am completely, absolutely, positively happy.


End file.
